Not Just Black and White
by Nova LEW
Summary: FINITO!A world without Harry? Hermione in Malfoy Manor? Is Malfoy still Hermione's enemy....or does he want to be more?
1. A New and Hopeless World

Hey! This is my first ever fanfic, so I hope everyone enjoys it. This first chap will probably be pretty short, just to see how everyone likes it. **Once you're done reading this, please comment so I can tell who is enjoying it.** I will continue to post a few chapters after this initial one, but if I don't get much response, I will probably stop.

Let's start it off, shall we?

**_Chapter 1: A New and Hopeless World_**

****

The day outside was bright, cheerful, and warm. When you looked to the skies, it was as perfect as could be. Beautiful rolling clouds as far as the eye could see accompanied a picture perfect sun. But once you looked down from the skies, the warmth from the day was gone. When you looked at people walking the street, you either saw a hopeless look or a face full of malicious glee.

This was a world after Harry Potter. There was no Albus Dumbledore, no Ron Weasley, no Weasley family at all. Everyone who had fought the final battle against Lord Voldemort was gone. Well, almost everyone. There were a few people left. They were kept by Death Eater families as servants, or as entertainment.

One such person was found inside a lovely hillside mansion. This place was made of pure white marble, which was probably meant to signify the purebloods who lived inside. This was Malfoy Manor, and as lovely as it looked from the outside, it still radiated a certain aura. It seem suspicious, terrifying even. No amount of willow trees kept outside could get rid of the fact that this house was evil, for lack of a better word. Once you stepped inside, you saw only the best in interior design. That is, until you went underground. Here, there were torture chambers, and this was where one of the few living who fought Voldemort was kept.

She was dressed in rags fit for a house elf. Her bushy brown hair hadn't been brushed since Harry Potter's death, and was definitely showing the signs. She was sitting in a threadbare room behind bars. Her bed was meant for a child of 5, not a woman of 19. Staring through once-sparkling brown eyes, she looked around her. Hermione Granger missed life as it was.

The _people_ (she thought this word with a particular amount of venom) she now lived with and taken everything from her, leaving her with only one material possession - her cat, Crookshanks. They had taken away all of her loved ones, including family, friends, mentors, and her boyfriend, Harry. They had been in love, but they had robbed her of that, too. She would now never have a loving family with a great husband and beautiful children.

But she no longer had emotions. For, too have emotions, you need to have hope. And her hope had long since left her. This was a new and hopeless world, and nothing could change that.

-

I hope you liked it! Please review.


	2. From Rags to Riches

1**KESLER** - Thanks for the review! I'll try to pick it up in the next couple of chapters here.

_**Chapter 2: From Rags to Riches**_

As if he could sense when Hermione was at her weakest, Lucius Malfoy came strutting into the room.

'_Great'_ Hermione thought '_I wonder what he could possibly want now..'_

"Your presence is required at once in the main hall, Mudblood." Turning around, he swept from the room as quickly as he came. Mudblood, it turns out, became Hermione's identity the moment she set foot in Malfoy Manor.

The last thing she needed was to anger him. There was really no reason for him to keep her there, and so she followed, quickly. If he saw fit, he could kill her as soon as keep her.

"Mudblood, you are to clean this hallway from top to bottom. As you know, you have no wand. I hope you are as practiced in muggle mannerisms as your..._parents._"

She set to work at once. When Lucius started to insult her heritage, there was no stopping him until he wanted to stop. And when she egged him on, he didn't want to stop. He quickly got bored sitting there and seemingly talking to himself. Soon, he left. Once left alone, Hermione relaxed a little bit. Soon, however, a whole different shadow loomed over her.

"Good evening." said a should-be charming voice. Hermione looked up and saw silver eyes, nearly colorless hair, and a lean physique. Draco Malfoy.

She chose not to respond.

"Now, now, Mudblood, that attitude will get you nowhere. I much preferred when you took the bait. But, then again, that was before _Potty_ died. And then Weasel. And Weaslette. My, you don't seem to have much left at all, do you? But, you must be quite aware of this."

'_Just ignore the stupid prick'_ Hermione thought, '_Eventually he'll have to go suck up more to Daddy Dearest, the stupid son of a...'_

"Language, Granger. You don't seem to realize that I'm quite a good Leglimens."

'_Shit.'_

"You know, Granger, with that fiesty attitude, you could get yourself killed."

Trying her best to ignore him, she kept scrubbing the beautiful walls.

"It does no good to ignore me. I know you want to talk to me. What girl at Hogwarts didn't? I was the sex god there, after all. But, then again, with a body like yours, you could've been the sex goddess." Malfoy persisted. '_I won't stop until I get a verbal answer'_ He thought. "Those rags don't do you much justice, do they?"

With a simple flick of his wand, Hermione was wearing the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. It was a red empire waist with a gold train. It had golden beads right under the bust. The irony of the fact that it was it was in Gryffindor colors was not lost on her.

With another flick of Malfoy's wand, her hair was fixed as well. Once brushed out, her thick brown hair was done up in half a bun with loose curls. Two tendrils fell in her face.

"I don't think I can quite clean this hallway dressed in this." Hermione finally spoke.

"Then it's probably a good thing for you that I have a wand, isn't it?" With yet another flick of his wand, the hall was immaculate.

"I still don't understand.."Hermione protested.

"Are you such the little bookworm that you need to understand everything? Now come with me."

Malfoy grabbed her hand. With one last fleeting look around the hall, Hermione went along with it. After a few fast turns, she found herself in a ballroom filled with Death Eaters. Lucius and Naricssa Malfoy waltzed in the center, right in front of a figure on a thrown. It was a thrown of Black gold, with opals embedded.

It seemed Lord Voldemort was having a party.


	3. Hermione

1**KESLER** - Thanks! I'm gonna have a lot of twists coming up.

_**Chapter 3: Hermione**_

It was apparent as soon as walking in that the party was in full swing. Dancers were waltzing left and right, with Lord Voldemort overseeing them all.

"Malfoy, I can't be here. I'm a Mudblood, remember?"

"Yes, but you're _my _Mudblood" Draco responded with a sneer.

'_I wasn't aware I was property. I thought I was just a lowly stupid..'_

"Granger, I'm a Leglimens, remember? So control you're thoughts." He cut off her thoughts.

She found it weird that not only was Malfoy being humane to her, but also calling her Granger instead of Mudblood. What was going on here? He dressed her up in a beautiful dress, did her hair, and escorted her to a ball. Aside from the sneer, he wasn't acting like his old self at all. It was kind of refreshing.

Suddenly, a loud voice boomed overhead. It had an oddly high-pitched, hiss-type quality to it. The not-quite-man who invaded all her nightmares was speaking.

"Well, look, if it isn't the guest of the hour."

All eyes were on Hermione.

"I see our Draco did a nice job cleaning you up nicely. Hard to do, considering you're heritage."

Hermione ignored the dig.

"I have a little surprise for you, Mudblood. You see, the reason we saved you was we had heard of you're brain power. You did manage to beat Draco at every test score, no matter how narrowly."

Draco's cheeks had turned a light pink color.

"And now, the reason why we are all at this party. You! Considering how greatly brilliant you are supposed to be, we thought that, perhaps, you could earn back you're wand -"

Hermione's hopes rose...

"-at the cost of becoming a Death Eater. Join us, and you'll never wear rags again. You'll have back you're wand, which will protect you. And you'll be on the winning side. Really, it's win-win."

Hermione's heart sank right down to her kneecaps. Join the Death Eaters? She'd sooner die! She might not have family or love, but she had pride. She could not willingly grovel at the feet of a madman such as this, even knowing refusing would mean death.

"I...I suppose...I could...think it over?" She stuttered. If she had said what she truly wanted to, there would no longer be a Hermione Granger.

"Foolish girl, you must decided NOW!"

Lucius whispered something in his master's ear. A smile which was more like a leer split Voldemort's face, and he reconsidered.

"Well...perhaps after a few dances."

With that, the music started once more. Hermione felt a hand lightly tap her shoulder. She turned around and found herself, for the second time that night, face to face with her enemy.

"Dance with me, Mudblood?"

"I prefer Granger."

Hermione, however accepted the dance, never knowing how it would change her life.

"Listen, you'd be wise to accept the Dark Lord's offer. Think of what it could mean for you! A comfortable life, with one's who would be forced to tolerate you rather than sneer and call you names."

"You mean as you do, Malfoy? I'd sooner die than beg for my life by joining these people. Either way I choose I can't win, can't you see that? This isn't who I am! Why would I join the ranks of people who would love nothing more than to see me dead?" Hermione felt herself getting drawn into a heated argument.

"Look, Granger, all I'm saying is look around! We're the only ones left. There is no precious Potter or Dumbledore now, it's only you." Somehow, she always managed to do this to him. Around her, he always felt he had to be right. And he was determined to be.

"Like you'd even care what happened to me, Malfoy! I'm just a stupid Mudblood. Nobody here wants me. And if I were killed, I'd be with the ones I truly love."

"So you don't want to live? It's black and white, Granger, either you join Lord Voldemort and live, or defy him and die."

"Malfoy, are you really so blinded by all the dazzle you live around that you can't see that this isn't black and white? There are gray areas! What about the fact that even if I do live, It will be a loveless life, full of wishing I were dead like the ones I love. And, also, if I _do_ live, I'd have to live with these people!"

"Hermione, the dead aren't the only ones who could ever love you! Do you honestly think nobody here ever could?"

"What did you call me?" Hermione was breathless.

"I called you Granger, what did you think I called you?"

"Hermione."

With a clink of a glass, the dance came to an end. Hermione had to make her decision. Join and live...or refuse and die.

"Mudblood, we are all anxious to hear your choice." The snakelike voice of Voldemort claimed.

"When's the ceremony? I choose...to join."

-

-

-

-

A/N: So, Hermione's a Death Eater! What'd you think? Review, please!


	4. Confrontations

1**KESLER - **Glad you think so!

**MYSTERIOUSCHARM** - It's probably going to stay that way, too..lol.

**SORANI172** - Thanks! I'm not doing a fraternity thing for the ceremony, but I hope you like what I am going to do!

**ZARROC** - Glad you think so, hope you keep enjoying it and reading!

**MISS KAY-CHAN - **Aww , thanks! I thought it would make a cool twist...keep reading!

_**Chapter 4: Confrontations**_

The room seemed to be standing still. Did a Mudblood really just say that she would be joining their ranks? And not just any Mudblood, but _the_ Mudblood. The one who used to be Harry Potter's best friend and girlfriend.

"Splendid to hear you're choice." cooed Lord Voldemort, "You may have you're wand after you receive you're Mark, to ensure you're loyalty."

"Loyalty to what, _sir_? There is no Order of the Phoenix anymore in case you hadn't noticed."

Now the breath had literally been sucked from the room. Nobody talked to the Dark Lord that way, especially a Mudblood ingrate!

Lord Voldemort, however, broke into a shocked smile.

"I think I can grow used to your company."

With a wave of his hand, the music started once more. Once again, Malfoy asked Hermione to dance.

"You know what, ferret, I really don't think so. Just because you called me by my first name..."

"Who are you calling ferret?" He interrupted hotly.

"Does not mean you have control over me!" She finished.

"What makes you think that you can call me ferret and get away with it!"

"The fact that you seem to think you can call me Mudblood!"

"I can call you Mudblood, or have you not noticed the Dark side won?"

"You are such a pig!" Hermione turned from the room and stormed off. Malfoy quickly jogged up to her.

"Do you not want to know where your new room is?"

"Have someone who isn't an asshole tell me!"

Malfoy put his hand over his heart.

"That one really hurt, Mudblood."

"I thought by accepting this insane offer I wasn't going to be called Mudblood anymore." Hermione said softly. Slowly, tears began to stream. She hadn't cried since Harry had died, and now she couldn't stop. She ran as fast as she could, not caring what Malfoy thought. She ran down to the dungeons where she'd been living since her side's downfall. She flung herself on the too-small bed, and cried the tears of a broken heart.

Malfoy followed Hermione as soon as she started running. She ran surprisingly fast for a girl who was so small. He watched as she cried her heart out on the bed. All the while, he found himself wishing he could help. He didn't know why. He was supposed to be heartless, never caring. But he cared about her.

Hermione felt a hand rubbing small circles on her back. She couldn't help but wail. It was as though every frustration she was feeling was coming out in these tears. Harry's death, her family's death, the fact that Dumbledore was gone, the fact that she was going to become a Death Eater, and that she was forever trapped in her promise. She couldn't say _no_ to the Dark Lord once she had said _yes_ once.

Her tears were hot on her face, and it felt as though the hand on her back was burning through her dress. Her sobs were coming to a stop now. She turned around and, hiccuping, looked into the face that the hand belonged to.

As much as she never thought it would happen, Draco Malfoy was comforting her.

She turned away from him.

"Just go away." She said in a whisper so scarce he only just heard it.

"I don't think that's-"

"Just go." She cut him off.

He slowly turned but not before giving her one meaningful look in the eye. As he left, he turned back one last time, and then said

"If you want me, just ask a house elf."

Hermione felt like killing him right then and there. Or maybe she'd bean him with her shoe. But he was already gone.

Almost at once, a house elf was by her side.

"Miss, Risty is supposed to show Miss her room."

"Ok."

Following Risty, she was led into one of the most beautiful rooms she had ever seen. There was a king-sized mahogany canopy with emerald sheets and comforters. The floor was a thick dark green carpet, and the walls were silver. It was, in a word, purely Slytherin.

On the roll-away desk was a dozen white roses, and with them was a note.

_Granger,_

_I know you're life isn't the best right now. You don't have anything you love but that nightmare of a cat. I hope you feel better. If you need me, I'm a few doors to your life._

_Draco Malfoy._

It was the sweetest thing a guy had ever given her.

Too bad it came from a total prick.


	5. When the Worlds Collide

1I was afraid when I started this I wouldn't get much response, but I am, and it's great! I'd love to respond to all of you, but it would take too much room. Also, if there's anything you want to contact me immediately about, my AIM screenname is SoSueMe9008. I'm happy to everyone who reviewed!

**MOI - **I'll try not to rush it, and thanks for giving it a chance!

**OLIVIA STEVENSON** - Thanks, I'll keep writing!

**FIREANDDARKNESS** - I'm glad you do...please keeping reading!

**BRAMBLEROSE4 - I thought **that Hermione becoming a Death Eater would be a good twist. Sorry, no fanart, I just thought it would be a pretty dress!

**ASHLEY - **Sorry if I'm not being clear!

1. She doesn't really want to talk to him, so she doesn't start another argument.

2. I thought I had explained this, but I guess I left it out. Lucius took her to clean the hallway to Draco could "meet" her there. It was basically so Draco didn't have to go to the dungeons. I'd love to help you with story ideas! My AIM sn is SoSueMe9008. I'm having trouble finding you're story by search, so do you think you could send me a link of it? Thanks!

**SHARN - **I'm glad you love it! I think they make a good pair, too.

**ZAN189** - I guess we'll soon see, won't we? J/k. I don't know if that's quite how it'll work out yet. Please keep reading, and if you want to give me any story ideas, you seem to have good plot twists!

**XXCOTTONCANDYXX** - I don't really like the ones where Draco changes, either!

**SARAH - **There just might be...read and find out. :)

**KESLER - **I'm going to try to update regularly!

**MISS KAY-CHAN - **Hope I get those twelve lollipops soon:-D

And now back to my story!

_**Chapter 5: When the Worlds Collide**_

'_Who the hell does he think he is, calling Crookshanks an nightmare?' _Hermione was thinking in a rage. If she had her wand, both the roses and Malfoy's note would be in flames. Who did he think he was, anyway? Did he really think that Hermione would automatically warm up to him, after hating him for seven years? No way in hell! Hermione's rage, however, was just a cover so she wouldn't break down and sob again.

As this torrent of emotions flowed through her, a graceful tawny owl soared through her bedroom door. She put up her arm for the owl to land on, but it chose the desk. Scowling, she walked over and unrolled the note from it's leg. As soon as the note was gone, the owl left.

_Hermione Granger,_

_It is an unparallel delight to be able to have you amongst our ranks. You're ceremony will be held on the 24th of December, or Christmas Eve. No better present than to join the ranks of the most powerful wizard of all time, correct? If you should ever need me, than just call out my name. I shall be where ever you are in an instant. _

_Until such a lovely time as we can meet again,_

_Lord Voldemort_

Once she was done reading it, she shuddered. How could a man so evil be so...polite?She decided to explore her room and ignore the fact that two of the men she hated most gave her notes.

She went to a tall mahogany door. As soon as she opened it, a streak of red went sailing past her. Turning around, she noticed the streak was Crookshanks. It appeared the he had been trapped in the bathroom (A/N Is Crookshanks a girl or boy? I can't remember!). Hermione cooed a little bit at him, then went to explore the bathroom herself. The tub was freestanding and marble, with golden claws. There was also a hot tub, which was about the size of a small pool. She thought she could use a little relaxation, so she took off her clothes and dipped into the hot water. Instantly relaxed, she continued to gaze around. However, nothing was as truly remarkable as the ceiling.

It was a painting of what she could only assume was Heaven. There were golden cherubs and white puffs of clouds everywhere. She could stare at it for hours.

"It's hard to believe Lord Voldemort lives in a place like this." Hermione sighed aloud. Instantly, there was a loud pop. Lord Voldemort had apparated into her bathroom.

"Did you call?" He hissed. Hermione had forgotten the note - if she said his name aloud, he would "be where ever you are in an instant." She couldn't believe she had made such a stupid mistake. "Ah, I see you have discovered the hot tub." She shrank under the jets. With all the bubbles they were making, they covered her chest. "Not to worry, Miss Granger. I shall let you get dressed and meet you back in your bedroom." He turned and left. Crookshanks came running back into the bathroom as soon as Voldemort was in the bedroom.

Just as she was the most relaxed she had been in awhile, the source of all her problems came through her door. And not just any door, but her bathroom door. '_Bloody terrific.'_

Quickly, she put on her dress. It didn't matter that she was soaking wet, as long as she was covered. Giving Crookshanks a quick squeeze, she walked tentatively into her bedroom.

Voldemort was relaxed comfortably on her bed. When she walked in the room, he smiled his leer of a smile at her.

"Miss Granger, this is an honor. Do you mind if I call you Hermione?"

She scowled at him.

"Excellent, Hermione it is. For what reason did you call?"

"I didn't."

"When you address me, Hermione, it will be as master or sir from now on. Did you get my owl?"

"Yes." Then, as an afterthought, "_Master."_

"Good, good." Hermione thought that she had never hated anyone so much as the man who wasn't quite a man before her. " Now, I know, Hermione, that I am not your favorite person."

'_That's the understatement of the year_.' Thought Hermione venomously.

"You will watch what you think around me as I am the greatest Leglimens of all time." He was losing his temper for the first time. "I am trying to extend you every courtesy here."

"No offense, sir, but the every courtesy you speak of is lost on me, as I am miserable when anywhere near you or your followers. And furthermore, I cannot truly believe that I am going to become one of the people I've hated all my life. A Death Eater."

Just as he had when Hermione had criticized him about the Order of the Phoenix, Voldemort smiled.

"It is lovely to finally have someone in our rankswho will speak their mind to me, rather than me having to interpret it." Voldemort mused. With a pop, he was gone.

Hermione sank against the wall. She put her head in her hands, and her hands on her knees.

'_This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't-'_

"I'm afraid it is, Granger."

It seemed that Malfoy was back for more.

"What do you want? I thought I told you to go away!" Hermione hissed. She had had as much as she was going to take from anyone. Her life was ruined and now they were rubbing salt in her open wound. "What the hell do you want with me? Congratulations, your side won and my life is ruined! Now leave me alone!"

"I came to take you somewhere that I thought you would appreciate." He sneered. "But since it seems that you are too busy being stuck up and prideful, I guess I was mistaken!"

They had gotten into another argument.

"Yes, you were mistaken! And, while we're talking about your mistakes, how about you take back the roses you left me, I don't want them!"

He looked taken aback. He had never done anything as nice for a girl as he had done for the Mudblood standing in front of him, and here she was, throwing it in his face!

"How dare you? You dare to throw back every courtesy bestowed upon you? Well, fine!" He picked up the roses and threw them at the wall. He started to come dangerously close to Hermione. "You have been nothing but rude to us, Granger."

"What did you expect? You took everything from me!" Hermione cried.

"Well, we didn't take everything. For instance, you still have your cat."

She snapped. With one fluid move, she walked up to him and smacked him right across the face.

"If I had my wand right now, Malfoy, rest assured that I would hex you into oblivion! But, as your kind are such cowards, I have no wand and therefore can't do a damned thing!"

"Cowards? We are no cowards! We are simply smart enough to understand that when one of the most powerful witches of all time is pissed at you, you do NOT give her back her wand!"

A red hand print was blazing across his face, but he didn't seem to care.

"And another thing, Granger, what makes you think that a petite thing such as yourself could _ever_ stand up to someone as strong as me? If I saw fit, I could snap your pretty little neck!"

Was he really threatening and complimenting her at the same time?

"Oh! Then why don't you?"

He paused for a moment.

"I should leave. Take care, Granger, to not insult everyone who clothes and feeds you."

He left the room in a huff.


	6. Pleasant Surprises

1I am so happy with the responses I'm getting It's incredible how quickly people are taking to this story, and with the fact that it's my first one Just, wow. Ok, so here's some responses to your reviews

**ZAN189 **- I'd be happy to hear what you have to say My email is I think that Voldemort can't always be evil. I would think he'd only be that way to enemies, you know? Thanks for your reviews! I'll be adding twists you don't know about...:-D

**DIFFERENTVISIONS** - I guess you'll find out! Glad to hear that you love my story...keep reading and reviewing!

_**Chapter 6: Pleasant Surprises**_

The day of Hermione's looming ceremony grew ever closer. She could hardly believe that she, Hermione Granger, would become a person she had always hated. A Death Eater. How a muggleborn could try to kill muggles was beyond her, but obviously it was what Voldemort wanted. She was crying all the time now, and she had caught a flu, as well. '_Bloody fantastic. Just what I need when my life is ruined, to throw up from a stomach flu all the time.'_

A few doors to her left, Draco Malfoy was thinking. How could he get into so many arguments with just one person? It seemed that to Granger every little thing he did was a capitol offense. They often got into spats over the stupidest things, because SHE was always so damn moody! And yet, he felt this strange attraction to her because of it, and -

Wait a minute. She was moody.

And she was always ordering weird foods from Risty.

Potter was killed 4 months ago...which left plenty of time...

He sprinted from the room and down the hall. He had to know, and he had to know, now.

Hermione heard loud banging on her door, accompanied by cries of "Granger, open up!" She decided not to. However, much to her dismay, Malfoy came in the room full force, anyway. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Granger, did you and Potter have sex right before he died?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Malfoy-"

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!" He cut her off. Hermione was taken aback.

"Yes," She softly whispered, "We did." Suddenly, he got out his wand.

"Now, hold on a minute, just what do you think you're doing?" She demanded.

"Answering another question of mine." He sneered. He waved his wand over her stomach, and the tip of it glowed blue.

"Merlin. Granger, I think you should sit down." He gently steered her towards her bed and sat her on the edge.

"Granger...you're pregnant."

He left Hermione in shock, and raced to tell his father. Somebody needed to know, but the question was - What was going to happen?

Lucius Malfoy stormed into Voldemort's office. His face was to the fire.

"Well, master, Granger's ceremony is in one week."

"Yes, Lucius, I am quite aware. Thank you."

"And are you also aware that she is carrying Potter's child?"

Slowly, Voldemort turned to face him.

"I had hoped so, yes."

"What will happen when a pregnant woman receives the Dark Mark, my lord?"

"It is my hope that both she and her child will be just fine. I wouldn't want to risk the loss of such a promising young woman as Miss Granger, would I? You presume to think that I don't know what I am doing?"

"Of course not, my Lord." Lucius simpered. "I...merely wished to know."

"And now you do, Lucius. You may leave."

'_So, I guess I don't have the stomach flu, after all.'_ Hermione thought to herself. She could hardly believe it. All this time she thought that Harry was gone, and now she was carrying his child. It might not be much, but it was something. She would have Harry's child!

This thought gave her something she hadn't felt in awhile. It gave her hope. Soon, Draco Malfoy came back into her room. He found her sitting on her bed, smiling at her stomach.

"Congratulations, Granger." He sneered.

"Thanks, _ferret_." She snarked back.

"So, how was Potty in bed, huh?" This time, he would not let her win the argument. He had started it and he would finish it.

"Why, are you researching, Malfoy? Is there something you aren't telling dear old Mum and Dad?"

"Why, do you think I'm gay, Granger? Because I assure you it is quite the opposite. Just ask Pansy."

"Oh, that's rich. Just because you make out with that dog on a regular basis does not mean you are straight."

"Sure Granger. So, what are you going to name it?" He was actually starting to like their arguments. She was the only one who could keep up with him. Of course, he'd never admit it.

"If it's a girl, I'm naming her Phoenix. If it's a boy, I'm naming him Alexander."

"So, you already know? Well, well, we have been planning for awhile."

"Sod off, Malfoy."

"Tsk, tsk, you'll want to be more careful what language you use around that stomach of yours. The baby might hear it!"

"Well, in that case, I won't want him or her to hear your scary voice, now will I? It might throw a fit."

"Watch it, Mudblood."

"Watch yourself, ferret."

They hadn't realized that the entire time they'd been fighting, they were moving closer. Malfoy grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her dead in her chocolate eyes. She stared straight back into his silver ones. They both felt the spark, but would later deny it. He couldn't handle it anymore. He leaned down and kissed her, releasing his passion. For a moment, she kissed him back, but then realized what she was doing. This was Draco sodding Malfoy! She pushed him away.

"If you ever try that again, ferret, I will take the wand I acquire next week and set fire to your libido."

Rejected my a Mudblood? He couldn't have that. No woman rejected Draco Malfoy, least of all Hermione Granger.

"Granger, you will regret the day when you rejected me."

He didn't know that she was kind of regretting it right now.

"Malfoy, do you really think you scare me? I will _never_ regret it."

She looked him square in the eye. He glared back at her, and left the room.

Sodding Granger! Who did she think she was?

Hermione glared at his back as he left.

Sodding Malfoy! Who did he think he was?


	7. Christmas Eve

1**KESLER** - Glad you loved it! Hope you keep feeling that way...lol.

**IRISHPIRATESS** - I'll keep on piratin...:-D

**ICEBREAKERSKISS - **Glad you like it!

**NOXON1 - **Hope you like this one!

Now time to start the story!

_**Chapter 7: Christmas Eve**_

Lately Hermione had so many emotions roaring through her. She was deliriously happy that she still could hold onto a part of Harry by carrying his baby. She was overly pissed off that Malfoy presumed that he could just kiss her whenever he pleased. Did he really think she would want to kiss him after they had just been fighting? And then there was the fact that tomorrow was her ceremony. She wasn't ready, and she never would be. She didn't know if she could handle being a Death Eater.

Suddenly, the same beautiful tawny owl that had carried Voldemort's last letter came through her doorway. It had a pretty large package with it, a letter, and another smaller package. Bewildered, Hermione didn't even offer her arm to the owl this time. If it didn't take it last time, it wouldn't take it now, either. It was probably trained to avoid all Mudbloods. Hermione opened the letter first.

_Hermione,_

_You must be anxious for your ceremony tomorrow. I have heard about your condition from Lucius. Rest assured that we will not harm your child. Perhaps it, too, will be a great wizard or witch. To alleviate some of tomorrow's stress from you, I have provided what you are to wear. Just be ready._

_Awaiting tomorrow,_

_Lord Voldemort._

Hermione still couldn't believe that such an evil man could be so polite. She opened the small package next. It was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. There was a delicate silver lioness with green eyes hanging from a silver chain.

She then opened the bigger package. A dress like liquid came out of it. It was one of the most beautiful colors of emerald she had ever seen, and it was sure to compliment her complexion. There was a boat neck cut on it, and it had a silver rope around the waist. At the bottom had a silver triangle in the middle of a sea of green. With the dress was a pair glass shoes, just like Cinderella would've had. It was just too bad that her Prince Charming was gone.

Sighing, she said aloud "Lord Voldemort." With a loud pop, he appeared.

"Yes?"

"Master, I was just wondering...what if I'm not entirely sure about my choice?"

"You will be sure by the end of the night that what you are doing is completely right. If you won't join to save yourself, join to save your baby."

Hermione bit her bottom lip, thinking. Here was the person who had ruined her life, treating her like she was his daughter or something. But something didn't quite sit right with her.

"Sir, did you only save my life so you could have my baby?"

"I won't deny that obtaining that baby could be important. But you are important, too."

"I can't in a good frame of mind become a Death Eater."

"But you must because if you don't, you will be killed. You've been here too long, you can't be free to walk."

"This whole place is awful. I hate it here. I don't think that I could ever live here. Although I already know I'll never get a happy life, _sir, _as you killed the man I loved."

"It's expected for you to think that. But becoming a Death Eater is the best thing for you. Any more doubts, Hermione?"

"No, sir, I suppose not, except that I can't believe I'll have to live in harmony with the man I hate more than anything."

Voldemort chuckled slightly, but then fixed her with a piercing gaze.

"I understand that you don't like it here now, and probably never will. However, I do request that you keep speaking your mind instead of becoming like everyone else here. Although I can't say I like the insults, they are rather refreshing."

"Where is my ceremony taking place tomorrow, _sir_?"

"In the same ballroom where we first had the pleasure of meeting. I will have Draco come and get you when the time is right for you to come down."

_**The next day...**_

Hermione woke up the next morning with the sun. Sighing, she realized this is the day that the worst thing since Harry's death would happen to her. Today she would join the ranks of Lord Voldemort, like it or not. She had Risty bring her a plum, orange juice, and chicken wings. She didn't know why, but they sounded really appealing at the moment. Once she was finished eating, she wandered around the hallway she was living in. She stumbled across he biggest library she had ever seen.

Running her finger along the spines of the books, she pulled out her personal favorite, Hogwarts; a History. She read it for a few hours without interruption. Soon, however, Draco Malfoy waltzed in.

"Granger. I thought I'd find you here."

"What do you want, Malfoy?" There actually wasn't much tension between the two, all things considering. There was only the normal amount of enmity.

"I was just wondering if you would care to accompany me for lunch. And I think you should know, Granger, that it's not really a choice. I am supposed to inform you exactly what is going to happen tonight. We will be going out to eat."

"Then I guess I'll have to change, won't I?" Hermione set down her book and brushed past Malfoy. She went to her room and to the closet she had discovered a few days earlier. She picked out a pair of blue jeans and a white lacy tank top with a gray too-short zip-up hoodie. She didn't really care if where she was going was fancy or not. She let her hair stay down in loose curls. She applied no make-up and put on a pair of tennis shoes. The Death Eaters had provided her with clothes for every mood, and she didn't feel like dressing up.

She met Malfoy a few minutes later. He subtle looked her up and down, and she crossed her arms to cover her chest. Smirking, he started to walk, and she followed.

Once outside, they got into a baby blue carriage, which dropped them off in front of a little town square. They grabbed hot dogs and lemonade from a vendor, and Hermione hadn't felt as comfortable in a while as she did now. They sat down at a checkered table.

"Now," Malfoy started, "Let's get down to business. At about 7 o'clock tonight, you will meet me in the hallway outside of our rooms. I will take you down to the ballroom, where you will receive your Dark Mark. Any other questions?"

"What's it like?" She blurted out.

"What?" He asked, scorning.

'_What's it like to get the Mark, stupid?'_ She thought at him.

"It's actually not that bad." He responded, however resentfully due to her calling him stupid. "They make a fire, I'm not quite sure exactly what's in it, but it's potent. They take a brand and put it in there to become white hot. They hold a ball before giving the Mark, and then right before anyone leaves, they give you the Dark Mark by putting the brand next to your arm."

"Oh." She said, not quite sure what she expected. "Ok, then."

"Are you done with lunch? I have a sort of surprise for you. Don't give me that look," She was glaring at him, "It's customary. Now come with me."

Throwing away their trash, She followed him. He led her to a book store.

"Here you are, Granger."

"What do you mean, here I am? It's a book store."

"And it belongs to you. Congratulations." He said, seeming slightly bored. "Are you ready to go back?"

"I suppose." She said, shocked that they would give her this.

When they got back, it was 5 o'clock. Hermione went to her room to get ready for that night. She slipped into the liquid feeling dress and noticed it fit her in all the right places. She put on the lioness necklace and noted that the charm fell right at her collarbone. Finally, she put on the glass shoes. It really felt as though she was wearing no shoes at all.

When she was done getting clothed, she decided to do her hair. She put it back in a loose French braid, and wished she had her wand so she could enchant gem stones into it. She put on light, natural colored make-up. By the time she was done, it was ten till seven. She stepped out her door to find Malfoy already waiting for her.

"Malfoy, can I borrow your wand?" She grabbed it and enchanted small diamonds to stick in her hair so she would sparkle. She handed him back his wand, and they then proceeded to talk to the ballroom, and what Hermione felt was the biggest mistake in her life.

-

-

-

-

Next chapter, she gets the Dark Mark!


	8. The Dark Mark

1**THECONDUCTORSLEASTFAVORITE - **Did you like it? I couldn't really tell from the review...lol. I'll read your story.

**CONQUER THE WORLD USING BUNNIE** - Hermione and Harry were dating and in love when Harry was killed. I don't really know how else to explain it...lol.

**DIFFERENTVISIONS** - I started it yesterday, and I just like updating. It lets me be creative, you know? lol. At this rate, the story will probably be done within a few weeks. Keep reading!

**ZAN189** - That's just one twist that will surprise even you...:-D. The fic can't lose all it's fun! Lol

Back to the story!

_**Chapter 8: The Dark Mark**_

Their footsteps echoed down the hall as they walked in silence. Neither had a word to say to each other. Hermione's heart beat faster with every step she took towards her new destiny. The only hope she had left was the child in her belly. She had to do this so that a part of Harry could live. It was the only choice.

**-x-**

Draco gave the Mudblood a good look. She really did look stunning in silver and green. Almost as though the colors were made for her. But how could that be? She's a Mudblood. He gave in almost unnoticeable shudder. Unluckily for him, Granger didn't miss a damned thing.

**-x-**

"Something wrong, Malfoy?" She asked.

"Only shuddering that I have too look at such a dirty, ugly face."

"Is it really that bad? I mean, you make out with Pansy every day. I don't see how my face could _possibly_ be worse than hers." She smirked.

Draco was taken aback by her audacity. He did, however, have to hand it to her. She certainly knew how to form a comeback. He smirked, as well.

That was the only conversation that carried between them as they walked to the ball, now in almost full swing. As soon as they swung open the doors, the music stopped. All the dancing and chattering stopped, as though somebody had sucked the air from the room. The all tilted their heads towards Hermione, acknowledging that she was almost one of them. _Almost_. It seemed that they all knew she could never be truly one of them. She was a Mudblood, for Merlin's sake.

Then, the music started again. All the chattering and dancing continued as though nothing had ever happened. And Hermione couldn't help but notice that Voldemort was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's-" But she was cut off by a tap on the shoulder she turned around and there was a tall, black teenager, who was rather handsome.

"My name is Blaise Zabini. Would you care to dance?" Thinking that it couldn't possibly kill her to dance just once with a Slytherin, Hermione accepted. He led her into a perfect waltz, and Hermione had no trouble keeping up.

"You know," Zabini said, "You look beautiful in Slytherin colors."

"Thank you. Should I call you Zabini or Blaise?"

"Blaise will do just fine." He said in a charming voice. Hermione was hoping that, perhaps, just one Slytherin could be a decent person. "I mean, really, you're rack looks superb in green and silver."

'_So much for that hope.' _Hermione thought bitterly. Then she noticed that he was joking. The sparkle in his eyes couldn't possibly mean that he was being serious. She hadn't seen a youthful sparkle like that since Dumbledore. Suddenly feeling very fond towards Blaise, she struck up a conversation with them. He liked books, and even hid the fact that he thought muggle clothing could sometimes be cool. Hermione laughed at how much they had in common. Perhaps she could find a friend within Death Eater ranks, after all.

"For what it matters, I think you made the right decision. Really, it was instant death if you refused." Blaise said, suddenly serious. Hermione sighed.

"I suppose that I know. It just feels so...wrong." Suddenly, the song ended.

"Do you want to go get a drink?" Blaise asked. "All that dancing with a hot girl has made me thirsty." He fanned jokingly himself. Hermione laughed and lightly hit him on the shoulder.

"Zabini, what are we going to do with you?" She jokingly inquired. It seemed as though they had been friends for a year, not 5 minutes.

They made their way over to the refreshment table. Against the wall, there were two people going at it as though there were no tomorrow. The girl giggled.

"Drakie, we have company. It's Blaise and...oh." She said, becoming unnaturally quiet for a girl with such a high-pitched voice. "Hello, Mudblood."

"Don't bother, Malfoy, I was merely getting a drink and I'll be on my way to let you continue your...previous engagement." She sneered. She grabbed a bottle of butterbeer and Blaise did the same. Hermione walked off to a table underneath a magically enchanted ceiling and wall, which resembled a rose garden. Blaise saluted Malfoy and followed Hermione.

"You know, it might not kill you to become friends with Draco."

"Kill me? You're right, it wouldn't kill me. It would just _destroy_ me. He hates me and I hate him. You can't become friends with someone you hate. He has spent seven years of his life trying to make Harry, Ron, and I's lives a living..."She trailed off. She hadn't really spoken about the loss of her two best friends to anybody. Blaise noticed that she turned away from him, brushing a nearly imperceptible tear from her cheek.

"Listen, Hermione...I know it hurts to lose someone. But you can't shut yourself off from the world just because it's not the way you want it to be." Hermione shot him a glare that might as well have been a laser. "I know, I seem like an asshole to say it, but you're alive, Hermione. They aren't, and you are, and there has to be a reason that you are."

"Yes, I'm alive because these sick bastards wanted a slave." She spat.

"And also because you're special, Hermione. There is a reason that you're here and they're not. Don't you want to find it out?"

"I suppose. But would you really like living a lie, Blaise? Because that's all I'll be doing." She said softly.

"Listen to me. No, listen," He cupped her chin in his hand, "You're going to be fine."

Suddenly, the lights went out.

'_Fine, huh? You call this FINE?' _She thought frantically. A glowing red light appeared from the doors, which had been swung open. There stood Lord Voldemort, bathed in a light like fire. Slowly, he walked to Hermione.

"Miss Granger," He began, "Would you care to dance with your master?"

"I would care greatly." She said, but it was not meant in the way she had sounded. She had meant she would care not to. Voldemort smiled his leer.

"Let us begin." He swept her across the ballroom floor. He was a very good dancer, light in his feet, and even though Hermione was rather talented herself, she had trouble keeping up with him. When they had finally stopped, they were in the middle of the room. Suddenly, the black throne she had seen at her first ball rose out of the floors. Voldemort, surprisingly enough, steered her toward it and sat her down. In front of her, he started an emerald fire. It grew larger, and it's tips suddenly became black. Cloaked figures came out of what seemed like nowhere and placed all sorts of powders and liquids into the fire, making it turn a strange blue color in the middle, green, and then black tips.

Then, they brought out the brand. They put it in the fire, and the cloaked figures receded back into darkness. The brand, instead of glowing red like a normal brand would've, glowed black. Voldemort began to speak.

"Do you, Hermione Granger, swear your life and services me, Lord Voldemort?"

"I...I do."

The flames spat green sparks into the air.

"And do you swear to never betray your Lord, and realize that if you do, it is punishable by death?

"I do."

More green sparks shot into the air. Voldemort suddenly pointed his wand at Hermione's left arm. It suddenly seemed as though it were glued to the chair, with her palm facing up. Voldemort looked Hermione straight in her eyes. As scarlet met brown, she felt a sickly chill run down her spine. But she would never let him know.

He picked up the brand by it's silver handle. He came close to her.

"This will be very painful."

Hermione braced herself. Suddenly, he pressed the brand into her skin. A million sparks of white hot pain shot through Hermione. She could feel the burn being forever put into her skin, and the pain it caused. Thoughts of Harry's scar passed through her mind. Was this what it always felt like? She couldn't imagine.

The pain was too great. It was as though her skin was being pulled in different directions by very small forces while others pressed cigarettes into it. If she had to feel just one more second of this, she was sure she would explode. Her eyes felt as though they would soon fly from her head. And then, as suddenly as it came, the pain was gone. But not because the brand had been taken away from her skin.

It was because she had passed out.


	9. Impressions

1**SHARN - **It will be draco/hermione in the end!

**MALFOY572 - **I'm glad!

**ZARROC - **I guess you'll just have to wait and see...:-D.

Story time!

**_Chapter 9:_** **_Impressions_**

The next morning, Hermione woke up to a dull throbbing in her left arm. Her arm felt as though it was simmering ever-so-slightly in a heat a little too high. Groaning, she tried to go back to sleep, not even caring whose bed she was in. Suddenly, though, she heard a deep voice.

"Granger?" Hermione groaned again. She'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Malfoy." She mumbled.

"Morning to you too, sunshine." He sneered. " How's your arm?"

"Hurts like hell, but it's not like you care."

"I see becoming a Death Eater did nothing to change your attitude towards me."

"It hasn't changed my attitude toward anybody. I still think you're all stuck-up. Except perhaps Blaise." She stated, finally trying to get up.

"Ha! Zabini? He's worse than any of us."

"Well, he's the only one who treats me like I'm human. Except Voldemort, but he killed any chance I had of a good life, so he hardly counts."

"You'll see, Granger." He smirked, "You'll see." He left the room at the exact same moment that Blaise entered. They nodded towards each other, and Malfoy left the room.

"Mornin', Hermione."

"Hello, Blaise!" Hermione said, feeling suddenly cheerful at the sight of her new friend.

"Fancy a walk?" Blaise questioned.

"Oh...yes, that would be nice." Hermione looked down. She was still wearing last night's dress. "But perhaps I should change, first. Meet you out in the hallway."

"Ok." Blaise said, and sauntered from the room. Hermione went over to her closet and pulled out some light brown corduroy pants and a deep purple sweater. Pulling them on, she noticed that as her stomach grew larger with pregnancy, her clothes magically adjusted to it. She walked out in the hallway and saw Blaise. They walked outside into a courtyard, talking about meaningless things. Suddenly, when they were in front of a willow tree, Blaise turned around.

"Hermione," He ran a hand through his hair. "I have to tell you something. I think you're really attractive and...well..."He tilted Hermione's face up to his, "I was wondering if I could kiss you."

"Blaise...I thought you only wanted to be friends. I don't think that kissing would be...a good idea." She finished somewhat lamely.

"Why not?" Blaise started to get impatient.

"Because I still love Harry."

"But he's dead!" His words rang in the air. Hermione felt as though she had been slapped across the face. "Look, I know that sounded harsh, but it's true. And you need to get over him. Who better to do that with than me?"

"At this moment...anyone BUT you. I thought you were my first true friend in awhile, Zabini. But you're no better than Malfoy." She turned on her heel and ran as fast as her legs would carry her.

'_So, I really do have no one. Well, fine. Who needs them, anyway? I only need Harry's baby. I don't need anyone else...I don't.'_ She repeated this over and over to herself as she ran back to her room.

**-x-**

Draco looked out of his room as he heard Granger slam her door.

'_What's going on?'_ Suddenly, he saw Zabini sprinting up to her door.

"HERMIONE! Come on, just open the door." He screamed. She did just that. The door burst open and out strode a livid Hermione. She was pointing her wand right at Zabini.

"Do NOT talk to me, Blaise Zabini. You are a pig." She went back into her room, slamming the door once more.

"Women troubles, Zabini?" Draco smirked. "Come on in." Zabini followed Draco into his room and spilled the beans.

"I just got the impression that she would give somebody she liked anything they wanted. That maybe if I got her to like me, she let me do what I want to her."

"Stupid move, Zabini. Granger wouldn't let anyone who's not Saint Potter touch her." '_I should know' _He thought as an afterthought, _'I tried.'_ What was it with this Mudblood? It seemed that everyone wanted her. Voldemort want her in his ranks, Zabini wanted her body, and Draco...well, Draco wanted the same thing as Zabini. Or did he want more?

"But why?" Zabini whined.

"Stop sounding like a 5-year-old who got his candy taken away, Zabini," Draco sneered. "She still _loves_ him." He said the word "loves" the same way he would say Potter's name. "Now get out of my sight, you woman-less jerk," He joked. "I've got company coming over."

"Man, why take Pansy who looks like a dog when you could try seducing Granger?"

"Because, why turn down sex in exchange for having to work for it?" Draco laughed. "Now get out of here."

Soon after Zabini left, Pansy waltzed in through the door.

"Didja miss me, baby?" She purred in his ear.

"More than you know." He outwardly smirked while inwardly shuddering. Easy as she was, having Pansy in bed was no longer thrilling. He needed adventure. He needed a challenge. He needed...the Mudblood.

**-x-**

Unaware of the plan hatching next door involving her, Hermione went to the library. Books were her only solace these days. Settling down to read, she heard a loud pop sound to her left.

"Let me tell you some of the rules around here." A snakelike voice hissed. "Don't ever threaten a fellow Death Eater, such as Mr. Zabini."

"My apologies, _master._ I was merely telling Zabini what I thought of his advances on me."

"Refreshing as this attitude is, I find it quite worrisome. Do not harm him and he will be forced to not harm you, understood?"

"Fine. _Sir_." She saluted and went back to her book, leaving Voldemort to feel oddly proud of her. She would go far.


	10. Nobody

1Sorry I'm a little late in getting this chapter out! I wasn't really home until right now. **This chapter will be short,** because I am leading to something _huge_ and want the tension to hang for awhile before laying it on the line. With that being said:

**IRISHPIRATESS** - I guess you shall see...Sly smile

**ZAN189** - I'm glad you like it so much:-D

Back to the story!

_**Chapter 10: Nobody**_

Draco was pacing in his room, trying to think of a worthy plan to seduce the Mudblood. There was no way he could get the ice queen...not to mention that she was pregnant. A month had passed since her ceremony, meaning she was five months along. He would have to seduce her in a months time, because she would not be able to have sex six months along. Or perhaps he should wait until after she had given birth? He honestly had no clue. He never had a problems seducing a girl before.

Why was this one so much more difficult?

**-x-**

Hermione's stomach was now showing slightly, and she was glowing. She was so proud of herself for carrying Harry's child. It was her only solace. As she often did, she decided to go to the library. She had gone so often that she found a favorite chair. It reminded her so much of the chairs in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room.

Sighing, she plopped down. She used her wand to summon a book, any book, and transfigured it to Hogwarts: a History. Any reminder of a life she loved that she could get she was willing to take. She buried herself in her book, trying to let time pass by. She had, however, read the book so many times that she had it almost memorized. She let her thoughts wander from the pages of the book.

As much as she hated it, she thought that she felt a strange attraction to Malfoy. Perhaps it was merely her hormones as her pregnancy kicked in. But she felt so horribly guilty and dirty. Harry had died trying and failing to make the world a better place, and here she was, forming strange attractions to his former enemy.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?'_

Silent tears began to stream down her face. Her frail body was wracked with suppressed sobs as she closed her book. She curled onto the chair, wishing only to go back in time. Sure, life might have been hectic while she, Harry, and Ron searched for Voldemort. But the point was that she had Harry and Ron then. She had people then who cared about her. The knowledge that somebody loved her had meant everything.

Now nobody loved her. Nobody here would really care if she lived or died. Sure, they thought that she was a powerful witch and a great addition to their "noble" cause. But they didn't really care about _her_.

Her tears fell harder, no longer silent. In fact, the only person who would ever care for her was the child in her stomach. Without the knowledge that there would soon be somebody who cared for her, she would have taken her own life.

Really, this child was the only thing keeping her alive. She loved it already, no matter what. The unconditional love the baby would provide for her meant more than anything.

**-x-**

Not to her knowledge, a shadow loomed in the doorway. Draco Malfoy looked in on the sight in the library. Granger, curled on a chair, crying her heart out.

'_Is life really that bad for her?'_ Strangely, he felt sorry for her. He, Draco Malfoy, who never felt anything for anyone, felt sorry for this girl.

Strange as it was, he wished he could help her. But she would never accept his help. She was too suspicious of anything he tried to do. Every little thing he did was punishable by glares and snide comments. Why should he try to help her?

Because she looked truly pathetic.

"Really, Granger, that is disgusting." She looked up at him. Draco was shocked to see how red her eyes were. She did, however, still look like a goddess when compared to Pansy.

"Sod off, Malfoy" She gasped. She buried her head into her arms. As much as she tried to suppress the tears, she couldn't. Once you started crying, you just couldn't stop.

"If you clean yourself up, Granger, I might consider taking you with me to town."

"And why would I want to go anywhere with you? All you do is torment me." She said softly. Draco knew her words were not untrue.

"And if I say I'll refrain from it as much as I can?"

"Then I'll ask why you are being so nice to me."

"Because I hate it when girls cry."


	11. Surprises and Unpleasant Circu

1I am sooo sorry I didn't get out my chapter yesterday! I was at my grandparents, so I couldn't get it out over there. I hope you think this chapter is worth the wait! I'm sorry if this chapter is short, but I didn't want to draw it out too much!

**I'm not going to answer reviews because it would take up too much room this time, and I'm having a big chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'll answer from here on out, though!**

_**Chapter 11: Surprises and Unpleasant Circumstances**_

She had turned down Malfoy's offer. How could she spend a day out with that prat? But the next day, Hermione awoke to a pain in her stomach and cold, wet bed sheets. It felt as though her entire lower half were on fire.

'_This is odd...what's happening? It couldn't possibly be...no, it just couldn't.'_

Once again the pain started, continued for a minute, and then stopped. Five minutes later it happened again.

'_OH MY GOD!'_

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. "HELP ME, I'M HAVING CONTRACTIONS!" Somebody came running into her room. Hermione didn't care who it was, as long as someone was there. She blindly grabbed whatever she could of them, and pulled them closer, only to see that it was Malfoy. He apparently seemed shaken that someone who had rejected him the day before was so anxious to see him now.

"Get...wand..." She panted. "Make...stop...early! Too early!" Hermione started to moan, clutching her stomach. The contractions were getting much closer now, impossible to stop. She had informed them all too late.

"LORD VOLDEMORT!"

'_Why is she screaming for Voldemort?'_ Draco wondered. His question was answered with a small pop too his left.

"Sir, it's Hermione...she's...she's having..." Draco stuttered.

"I'M HAVING MY BABY!"

"But, it's much too early. This can't be happening." Voldemort muttered, astonished.

"Make it stop. MAKE IT STOP!" Hermione groaned.

"Hermione, I might be able to make this stop, but nothing is certain. If I perform this spell and it works, your child will be deformed. It might be retarded. Are you willing for this to happen?" Voldemort whispered.

"Anything! Do anything!"

"Very well." He pointed his wand at her stomach. "Finite la infantantia! (A/N I made that up!)"

Hermione's stomach began to glow red as she moaned and prayed for this to work. The glowing ceased. A minute afterward, Hermione cried out in pain again. Voldemort walked between her legs and saw a baby's head crowning.

"It didn't work." He whispered, seeming, for a moment, sad. "Hermione, there is a small chance this baby may still live. You have to push, ok? PUSH!"

Hermione started to cry. "It's sob too early."

"Just push, dammit!"

'_He cursed at me!' _She thought, taken aback But she did start to push. Draco ran to tell the others what was happening. He burst into his father's office.

"Hermione's having her baby early!" He yelled, shortly thereafter running to tell his mother. Lucius apparated to Hermione's room.

Hermione was curled into the fetal position on her bed, wailing her heart out. Voldemort sat in the corner, staring at a bundle in his arms. It wasn't screaming, or kicking, or showing any other signs of life.

The child of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, Hermione's last source of hope in the world, was dead.

_-THE NEXT DAY-_

Draco came into Hermione's room as quietly as he could. She heard him anyway.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She sniffed, still mourning her child.

"I came to ask you again if you wanted to go into town to...get your mind...off...things." He finished lamely. Hermione laughed lightly, surprising Draco.

"Don't you see, Malfoy? I have NOTHING left! Harry, my boyfriend, is dead. Our child, the only source of my happiness, is dead. Ron, My best friend, is dead. Ginny, who was like my own sister, is dead. My parents are dead. Every last one of the Weasley's is dead. Everyone I loved is dead! And I've become a Death Eater to save a child who died anyway." She softly began to cry again.

"Granger, don't you see?" Draco softly began, "Anyone who talked to Voldemort as you do would be dead. He cares for you as his daughter. Blaise thought you were an interesting person-"

Hermione snorted as she cut him off and cried more tears. "Yeah, right. He just wanted to lay me."

"And furthermore," Draco continued loudly, "I think...I may love you, Hermione."

His words hung in the air, and he couldn't believed he said them. He didn't love anyone! She was merely a challenge to him. A conquest and nothing more. Or was she? Draco supposed not. And he had said her first name, damn it! Hermione's face was one of shocked confusion

"I think I may love you too...Draco." His name sounded so right coming from her lips. "And that's what scares me."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**So what did you think? Short, I know, but I didn't want to become too wordy! Review, please!**


	12. Two Wrongs Make a Right?

1**LECELLI** - Thanks! Hope you keep reading and reviewing.

**ZAN189** - Glad it's surprising you...lol.

**KESLER** - You've been with this one from the beginning, and I just wanted to say how happy I am you still keep reading!

**CHICKADEE-GURL - **I don't plan on writing any sex scenes, just sort of hinting at it.

Back to the writing I like to call a story!

_**Chapter 12: Two Wrongs Make a Right?**_

Draco was staring at his ceiling, as he often did when he had a lot to think about. Potter's child was dead, but that also meant a part of Hermione was dead, too. And they had confessed to each other that they loved each other...but how would it ever work? She was stubborn and he was insufferable, even he would admit it. They could never change. Could they? He couldn't take anymore of this tension. He summoned Pansy, and she automatically responded to his call.

She was quite fond of him. It was grotesque.

"Miss me, baby?" She purred in what she thought was a seductive voice. Draco didn't answer, because he couldn't lie to the poor girl. But she was good for relieving...tension. He pulled her close and kissed her. She jammed her tongue in his mouth.

'_Even that one second kiss with Hermione ruins this one!'_ He pulled away, leaving Pansy looking somewhat angry.

"What the hell?" She complained. Again, Draco didn't respond. He just left the room. But as soon as he got to the door and opened it, he saw Hermione standing in the doorway. Her hand was raised in a fist as though she were going to knock. Her mouth was open, and her eyes showed how furious she was. She turned around, hitting Draco full in the face with her hair, and went back into her room, not-so-subtly calling him a prick and several other profanities along the way.

'_Shit.'_

**-x-**

'_The stupid ass! The day after we tell each other that we...feel...strongly towards each other, he goes and makes out with dog girl! Well, two can play at that game.'_

Hermione called a Risty over.

"Yes, miss?" Risty questioned in a high pitched voice.

"Can you please lead me to the floo powder? I have a message that must get out immediately." Risty grabbed a smallish flower pot from behind a book on the lowest shelf of Hermione's bookcase.

"Here you is, miss, anything else?"

"No Risty, nothing. Thank you." Risty disappeared, and Hermione threw a pinch of powderin her fire. She immediately stuck her head in afterwards, calling out "Blaise Zabini!" She left her door open, knowing Draco would come to her room soon to make things right. After a minute of the peculiar feeling of her head spinning while her body stayed in place, she was in front of Zabini.

"Hermione! What a surprise...what is it?"

"I was wondering if you would step through the fire. There is something I want to show you." Hermione purred. In an instant, the fool fell for it.

"What did you want to show me?" He was obviously getting excited.

"This." Hermione said simply. She pulled his head down to hers, and pushed her lips on his. It lasted for a minute or so before she pulled away. She was right that Draco would try to fix things. He saw the whole thing.

**-x-**

'_Stupid tart! Getting miffed when **I** kiss Parkinson, and then turning around and making out with Zabini? What is her problem, anyway!'_

Draco was fuming.

"Zabini, get the hell out of here!"

"Man, can't you see that I'm busy?"

Draco's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I suggest," Draco said, dangerously quiet, "That you leave. NOW!" He thundered the last note so that the whole room seemed to shake.

Hurriedly, Zabini left the same way he had come. He knew that when Draco was mad, it was one thing. But when he was as pissed off as he obviously was right now, you do NOT mess with him.

Soon after he was gone, Draco turned on Hermione.

"Well?" He said, seething. The room seemed to be full of his anger.

"Well, what?" She replied, seeming not at all phased by his obvious rage. She only seemed that way, though.

"What the hell was that?" Draco thundered again.

"That," Hermione said tartly, "Was me kissing Zabini." She explained it as though Draco were a 5-year-old, or perhaps an invalid. She knew she probably shouldn't egg him on, but she couldn't help it. It was in her nature.

"Even an IDIOT such as yourself can see that, Hermione! I meant WHY?"

"Well, one might assume," Hermione began, in her same manner as before, "That it was for the same reason that you made out with Parkinson."

Draco felt as if he had been physically slapped.

"You can't do this to me." She said quietly.

"DO WHAT TO YOU?" He thundered, quite the opposite of the hurt way Hermione was talking. Her chocolate eyes filled with tears.

"Do what to me? DO I REALLY NEED TO EXPLAIN? I lose my child, the only source of my happiness, and find a new happiness in you. We said we loved each other. Then the next day I find out that you have KISSED a girl I HATE! IS that crystal clear enough for you, ferret?" Throughout her outburst, Hermione had let no tears fall. But now, one slid down her cheek. "Love is supposed to mean trust, but I can't trust you, Draco!"

Draco felt like he had been slapped again.

"Can't trust ME? I kiss a girl once, and I hate kissing her because she's nothing compared to you, and you turn around and make out with a guy I THOUGHT you HATED!"

It felt as though the air had been sucked from the room. Tears began to stream down Hermione's face. Draco couldn't handle seeing her cry.

"Come on, Hermione, don't...don't do this."

"Don't do what?" She asked, hiccuping as the tears continued to fall.

"Don't cry because of me."

"Well, I guess I couldn't expect anything less of a ferret than to make me cry."

"I guess I couldn't except anything less of a bookworm than to not know when someone is apologizing.

"I didn't hear the words I'm sorry from you."

"I don't recall hearing them from you, either. A Malfoy apologizes to no one."

"You're so pompous."

Once again, they had been moving closer to each other while fighting. Draco reached out and cupped Hermione's heart shaped face in his hands. He wiped away her tears with his thumb. She put her hand over his, and their eyes melted into each other.

Slowly, tenderly, they began to kiss. But it became more. It became a bond, a mutual understanding. They were accepting that they would only kiss each other from now on.

Draco's hands went down to her waist as he deepened their kiss. Hermione put her hands behind his neck as she let him deepen the kiss. This, too, became an understanding. They would hold only each other this way from now on.

Their kiss ended. Hermione rested her head in his collarbone. Draco rested his chin on her head. They stayed together like this for what would seem to anyone else forever. But they didn't care. It just felt so right to be in the other's arms.

Draco finally lifted his chin from her hair, and Hermione rose her face to meet his eyes.

In that one minute, they knew everything:

They were meant to be together, no matter how much they hated each other at times.

No matter how many fights they got into, which would be a lot, they would always love each other.

But the biggest thing that they learned in just that one gaze and the way that their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces was that they needed each other. More than they would ever know.

-

-

-

-

What do you think? Read and review, please!


	13. A Changed Destiny

1**ANIME-LOVER-SS** - No, definitely not...:-D

**ASHLEY** - Cool! Glad I can make you're heart change about him...lol.

**HORSELUVR215468973** - Thanks, I'll try!

**ZAN189** - Da da dum! Lol, I guess we shall find out what will happen!

**KESLER** - Keep reading and enjoying! Lol

Back to the story! I'm going to try to make this chapter longer, so I hope it's still good!

_**Chapter 13: A Changed Destiny**_

After they had finally committed to each other the day before, Hermione and Draco became somewhat inseparable. They ate and read together, and even slept in the same bed. Not that they had yet consummated their love, mind you.****But the fact was****that it was glaringly****obvious to everyone and anyone that they were in love. They often fought, as they couldn't (or wouldn't) change who they were for anything, but they always ...er...made up.

The only times when they were separate, it seemed, was when they bathed. Hermione insisted they not have sex yet, that they both wait. She thought if Draco withstood the test of no sex then he could withstand anything.

They walked down one evening to a "family" dinner. This meant that the Malfoy's and Voldemort were all there.****As much as Hermione****tried to keep to herself, she was eventually dragged into the conversation by none other than Voldemort himself.

"So, Miss Hermione," He began, "It seems as though you have found yourself a new love interest in Mister Malfoy." She had barely had time to wonder why Voldemort called her by her first name and Draco by his last when Draco spoke up.

"Yes sir, we are in love."

"This is, I believe, most excellent news."

"I suppose it is. _Master."_ Hermione finally spoke up. As always, she found herself having trouble keeping the venom out of her voice. Calling this man master? After he had taken everything from her? Sure, she loved Draco and wouldn't imagine being with anyone but him. But at the time, she had loved Harry. You just don't forget your first love. And you especially don't forget him when he is taken away from you by an evil, slimy-

"All this time staying with us, Miss Hermione, and you still resent calling me master?" Voldemort mused.

"I would assume that is the case. It is hard to call someone you hated all your life master, sir." Hermione explained. "I am grateful to you that you saved my life. But I am rather curious as to the reason." She was trying to be polite. She wanted to know what Voldemort wanted of her.

"It is because you are an excellent witch, Hermione. I would think that someone who was the brightest in her class would know that!"

Draco flushed slightly at this statement. He still wished he had gotten the top grades. But looking down at his beautiful Hermione, he knew she deserved it. Sure, he still couldn't stand Mudbloods. But Hermione was different. She was special.

Hermione stayed quiet for the rest of the dinner. Had he really just complimented and then insulted her? What the hell?

After a while, Hermione couldn't stand being there anymore.

"May I please be excused, er, master?" She said in a saccharine voice. (A/N for those of you who don't know what saccharine is, it is a sort of fake sweetener.)

"Certainly, Hermione. I wouldn't dream of keeping you here longer than you wanted to be here. You may go. But, if you wouldn't mind, I would rather like for you to come see me in my office in about an hours time."

"Yes sir." She replied softly. And with that she rose from her chair so fast she almost knocked it to the ground. She walked as quickly out of the room as she could, and then broke into a run.

"Master, may I follow Hermione?"

"Yes, Draco. You may."

Draco chased after her, wondering what could possibly be wrong. He found her in the, of course, library. She was reading and standing.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing really, Draco. I just could hardly stand being in the same room with him, and at the same table! It's ludicrous."

"Well, you're going to have to be able to stand him eventually, 'Mione, because you're going to be around him a lot more."

"I'm quite aware of that fact, thanks." She said coldly. Hermione than buried her face back into her book.

"Oh, now, don't be mad at me. You know that you can't stay that way." He walked slowly behind her, putting his arms around her waist. He nipped gently at her neck, blowing on it after he nipped it. Hermione shuddered.

"Draco..." She whimpered.

"Yes, love?" He said huskily.

"You know how annoying it is when you do this, right?"

"Do what?" He murmured into her neck.

"Get me all angry, and then make me want you." She turned around and kissed him full on the lips. Once again, their embrace felt as though it could last for a lifetime, and neither of them would care very much. But it had been nearly an hour already.

"I have to go, Draco. Our great "Lord" wants to see me now."

"Hurry back, love."

Hermione sauntered off, swaying her hips as she went. She turned around once at the door. She winked at Draco, and continued on her way. Giggling, she stopped at Voldemort's office door.****She knocked gently, and then pushed the door open.

"Hello, Miss Hermione. I have a proposition for you."

Hermione sat down in the seat across from him. During the times he called her into his office, she never really talked much.

"Right, well, I guess I'll cut to the chase. I was wondering if you, Hermione, would become my adopted daughter."

Hermione was shocked.

"Become your daughter? Are you mad? The only reason I NEED a father is because YOU killed mine!"

"No reason to get angry, Hermione. I was just asking."****He seemed slightly hurt at her outburst, and Hermione felt shockingly bad. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, having such deep connections as this not-quite man. Or maybe she could use this to hurt him the way he had hurt her. Or could he possibly be a good father? It wouldn't hurt to find out. Her life was crap, after all.

"I'll accept your offer, I suppose. Having you for a father is better than having no father at all."

"Really, Hermione?" His scarlet eyes seemed to light up slightly at the prospect of having a daughter. "I've got the papers here, then, all you need to do is sign them."

**-x-**

A dazed Hermione walked back to her room, where Draco was waiting for her.

"Well, Hermione? What did he want?"****A slightly impatient Draco asked her.

"He wanted to be my father."

"Is he crazy? You hate him!"

"A lot of people hate their fathers, Draco. I said yes." Draco looked shocked.

"Why?"

"Because. What could it possibly hurt, to have a father? Even if it is a man I hate." '_Or maybe I could use this to bring his downfall'_

"Hermione, you can't be serious!" His voice fell to a whisper. "His downfall? You'll be murdered if you fail!"

"I don't intend to fail, Draco." She turned on her heel and left. She stormed to the library, where someone was occupying her favorite chair. She walked to the front of the chair, wondering who else would be in the library at 9 o'clock.

Remus Lupin stared back at her, grinning.

"Hermione!" He pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "How are you?"

"Well, I'm a Death Eater, I'm dating Draco Malfoy and am in love with him, and am now, apparently, Voldemort's daughter." She summed it up. "Not to mention I was pregnant with Harry's child, and it was born too premature. It died." Tears leaked out of her eyes saying this. Lupin looked shocked.

"Then I am glad to be the bearer of good news. Obviously Voldemort spared some members of the Order at the request of Death Eaters for slaves. Among the saved are myself, Tonks, and Arthur Weasley."

"Don't be stupid." Hermione snapped. "Mr. Weasley is dead. And if you are alive, why didn't you save me before I was made a Death Eater? And before I conceded to be Voldemort's daughter because having him as a father is better than having no one as a father? Where were you then, Lupin?" Hermione was seething. Alive all this time and he couldn't help her? She was suddenly very angry.

"Listen, Hermione, I know you must be upset. But don't you see how this can help us?" He lowered his voice so Hermione had to lean in. "And Arthur is alive. He is merely hiding from the Death Eaters, who all think he's dead."

"How can this help us?" She softened at the idea of Mr. Weasley and Tonks still being alive. And she was even happy Lupin was there. After all, he was one of the best teachers she had ever had.

"You have emotional ties with the Dark Lord, not to mention that you are a Death Eater. You could easily uncover things for the Order, help the Order to fight the Death Eaters. There might not be much of us here now, but we can recruit. Think of it, Hermione. A new Order of the Phoenix, formed by slaves and unsuspected witches and wizards. We will catch the Dark Lord and his followers off guard. They will hardly stand a chance!"

"This is crazy. There are only four original Order members left!"

"On the contrary. We also have Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and several new recruits already. It is possible, Hermione."

"A new Order? A chance at a world with hope? Oh, Lupin! It's what I've been dreaming of from the moment I was taken into this place!" Hermione was beaming.

"So, you'll help us, then?"

"Are you mad? Of course I'm in!"

-

-

-

-

-

Hope you liked it! I'm making an effort to make my chapters longer. Sorry if you don't like the whole "Hermione as Voldemort's daughter" thing. It was kind of spur-of-the-moment and I thought it would make a great twist.

Please read and review!


	14. Trust?

1**SORANI172** - Glad you like the daughter thing! I wasn't too sure how well it would go over...lol.

**DRACO AND HERMIONE-PERFECT FIT** - I'm glad you like my story. Or, er, did before the baby thing. But, if you continued reading, you would see that there is no baby now. Hope that you kept on reading, and are now seeing what I'm saying to you! If that made any sense...:-D. If you want to email me, I can tell you how to put a story up step by step unless you have AIM. In that case, my screen name is SoSueMe9008.

**DRACO+HERMIONE SIMPLY PERFECT** - A brand is metal twisted into the shape of something. Like, a farmer has his own style of brand so he can brand his cows. You put the metal shape in a fire and when it's hot enough, you shove it onto someone's skin to put your mark on them, so to speak.

So, somewhat long-winded responses, I know. So, I'm going to try to write a longish chapter (for me!) to make up for it! But you know how bad I am at writing chapters longer than five pages...

:-D

**I'm going to clarify something! **

**_-x-_ Change of day/POV **

**_+-+ _ Flashback scene **

_**Chapter 14: Trust?**_

Hermione was reeling from her encounter with her old professor. Sure, she had trusted him at first. But she was just bursting with so many questions.

'_How could they just leave me here, on my own? Why didn't they talk to me before? If they had talked to me before, would I still have my baby? And if I still had my baby...would I now have Draco?'_

Then she remembered something that lupin had given her. She pulled a coin out of the pocket of her jeans. It was much like the coins she had given Harry for the D.A. She reminisced for a moment, remembering the time that Ron had disarmed her and was so proud. How she had reminded him that she had gotten him much more than he had gotten her. She remembered how he had pouted. A tear slid down her cheek. Oh, how she missed her friends!

She flashed back on a particular time in the Gryffindor common room.

**+-+**

"_Hermione, will you give it a rest already? Let's just go outside, it's lovely out there."_

"_Harry," Hermione had reprimanded "This assignment is due tomorrow!"_

"_Oh, 'Mione, lighten up a little bit!"_

"_Ron, I can't lighten up! It's almost time for O.W.L.s!" Hermione had screeched._

_Both of the boys just rolled their eyes and grinned at each other. When Hermione wasn't paying attention, they each grabbed one of her elbows and picked her up off the ground. Between them, they were far too strong for Hermione to fight._

"_You guys!" She squealed, though she couldn't fight the smile forming on her face._

_They both just looked up at her and smiled. They carried her out on the grounds, and were walking toward the lake somewhat suspiciously._

"_Wait, what are you doing?" It was warm out. Once again, the boys grinned at each other, and then they grinned at her Hermione. "No! No, don-"_

_The rest of her sentence was drowned out as she was thrown into the water._

"_It's freezing!" She yelled as soon as she came up. The giant squid flicked a tentacle at her lazily, as though acknowledging her presence._

_Both boys doubled up and laughed._

"_Oh, you think it's funny, do you?" She said, masking her smile in menace. Suddenly, she pulled her soaking wand out of her robes._

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" She screamed, pointing her wand at Ron first. _

"'_Mione, put me down!"_

"_Do you really want me to put you down?" She said._

"_Yes!"_

"_Ok, then, you said it." She moved him out over the lake. With a flick of her wand, he landed next to her. He came up gasping._

_Before Harry could react, she had gotten him, too._

_They splashed each other, and both of the boys dunked Hermione at least once. Each time she tried to pull them under with her._

_Eventually, they got out of the water. By the time they were down romping in the water, it was dark outside._

"_Oh, no! Our homework!" Hermione gasped._

"_Relax, 'Mione." Harry and Ron said in unison._

"_Relax this." She said, tackling Ron to the ground. She knew that he was the ticklish one. She automatically waged war, and Harry dove in after them._

_They lay there in a heap, the three of them clinging to each other and laughing. That was when Hermione felt it._

_It was raining._

_They looked up at the sky, the three of them. The Boy Who Lived, the gangly Gryffindor Keeper, and one of Hogwarts prettiest girls. The Golden Trio. They held onto each other tighter, still gazing at the raindrops. The sight of water set them off laughing again._

**+-+**

'_Gods, I miss them.'_ Thought Hermione, silent tears running down her cheek. Suddenly, she remembered what she was doing before.

She looked down at the coin. Could she trust Lupin? How did she know it was actually him?

She hated this. She hated how, in the current times, someone she used to be able to trust automatically became a suspect of treachery.

But just in case it was him, she put her wand tip to the coin and muttered an incantation. The coin glowed green.

She then hurried to the library. Once inside, she heard a loud pop.

"Missed me already?" A grinning Remus Lupin asked.

"I have some questions for you." Hermione said, motioning for him to sit. "How is it that you got past the Death Eaters so easily? How are you so unscathed? And no offense, sir, but what wizard in their right mind would want a werewolf as a slave? I mean, once a month, you become...er...uncontrollable."

"Yes, all very good questions. Well, as you can see, I am quite capable of apparating. I am so unscathed because of this skill, what a Death Eater can't catch, as Death Eater can't torture. And the wizard who wants me as a slave, well...let's just say he's skilled in Potions and can brew me quite the monthly antidote."

"Monthly antidote..." Hermione whispered. She then gasped with realization. "Professor Snape!"

"Correct, as always, Hermione." Lupin said calmly. "And I do hope you find that you can trust me."

"I can't really trust anyone anymore, Lupin." Hermione said coolly.

"Then perhaps you'll trust me if I give you this."

It was a picture. Of Harry, Ron and herself. They were standing in Diagon Alley, in front of Fortescue's ice cream shop. They had ice creamdripping down their hands, but they didn't care. They were beaming, waving. Occasionally they would hug each other.

It was clear that they had just been reunited after a summer apart. Harry had the skinny look he usually had after being with the Dursley's. Ron was browner than usual, with Scabbers on his left shoulder. Hermione had not yet bought Crookshanks, but it was still clear that it was third year, after Ron got back from Egypt.

She gasped and ran her fingers over the picture. Tearing up once again, she looked up at Lupin. He was measuring her reaction.

"You see? How could I have this if, in fact, I wasn't anyone but me? I was the one who asked you to stop and take this, if you'll remember. True, you didn't yet know me. But you all looked so happy. I couldn't help myself." Hermione leaped at Lupin, grabbing him into a huge hug.

"Lupin! It is you!" A shocked Lupin smiled and hugged her back.

"Of course, Hermione." He said warmly.

"So, what can I do to help out the new order?" Hermione asked, eager.

"Well, here's the general plan."

**-x-**

Hermione walked back to her bedroom, properly beaming for the first time in awhile. She heard a knock at her door.

"Hermione? I didn't see you after the whole daughter fiasco yesterday." Draco asked, walking in.

"Oh, I was just reading in the library." She thought up quickly. Well, it wasn't all a lie. She _had_ been in the library, after all.

She was just reading an old friend's face instead of a book. But Draco didn't need to know that. At least, not yet.

"So you're okay, then?" He asked, somewhat tentatively.

"No need to tread around the subject, Draco. Yes, we did get into a fight yesterday, and no, we didn't end it by snogging like we usually do. But I'm not upset anymore. Are you?"

"A Malfoy is NEVER upset, Hermione." Draco said haughtily.

Hermione just snorted. "Right. Just like a Malfoy can never fall in love with a Mudblood."

Draco scooped her into his arms.

"But you're _my_ mMudblood."

"That's sweet in an asshole kind of way." Hermione cooed, getting back at him for still calling her a Mudblood after all this time. "Just shut up, will you?" she joked.

"What if I don't feel like-" He was silenced by her kiss.

Hermione burned with the kind of fire that only a passion could bring. But suddenly, Lupin's words rang in her head.

'_A new Order.'_

'_I have to tell him.'_

"Tell me what, love?" Draco moaned, breaking away from the kiss, putting his forehead on hers.

"Nothing, Draco," she lied, looking deeply into his silver eyes. How could she lie to him? "At least, nothing yet."

"Whatever you say." He said, capturing her lips into another searing kiss. He started to put his hands up her shirt and for once, Hermione allowed them to wander.

Everywhere he touched seemed to burn and be chilled at the same time. She couldn't stand this much longer.

"Draco," She said, gasping for breath "We can't continue this. I won't be able to ...control ... my...self."

Draco frowned slightly, but then respected her wishes.

She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Draco." And then, Draco Malfoy did a truly unexpected thing.

He smiled back.

-

-

-

-

-

So what did you think? Reviews please!


	15. Expectations

1Oh my God! I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. First I went to Six Flags with my cousins, then SBC disconnected my internet. Part of it was my fault, but most of it wasn't. I'm so sorry! I hope you like this next chapter, even after I fail at updating. I'm just thinking as I go along what would be good for plot twists, so I hope you like them!

This chap might be a bit fluffy, so sorry if you don't like fluff!

**LUX** - Not all Death Eaters are Leglimens, just the ones who train to be it. I'm glad you like my story!

**MYSTERIOUSCHARM** - I'm glad! Keep reading!

**LE BRITTIES** - Are you from England? That's cool, if so. Lol. Glad you lurve my story!

**ZAN189** - Lol, that was a fun comment to read...I don't trust anyone, either, and I'm the one writing it!

Back to the story!

_**Chapter 15: Expectations**_

The morning of February 14th found Hermione sleeping in her bed.**_ (A/N Was that a weird sentence? Lol I'm not sure if Valentine's Day is celebrated in England, but it is in my story...lol) _**On her desk there were a dozen white lilies with purple in the center, and their scent was enough to wake the dead. So, of course, it woke Hermione, too. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Looking around, she saw the flowers. Along with the lilies were a dozen roses.

'_Draco.'_ She thought in a dreamy manner.

She was half right.

Walking over to the flowers, she pulled out the card in the lilies first.

_To the most beautiful Mudblood. There is another gift for you in my room, love._

_Draco._

She sighed. As much as she loved Draco, she wouldn't condone being called a Mudblood and he knew it. She opened the card in the roses next.

_Hermione,_

_I hoped you would enjoy these flowers as a gift. Come to my office sometime today. There is something we must discuss._

_Your loving father,_

_Lord Voldemort._

She snorted through her nose. Voldemort couldn't love anyone, least of all a Mudblood like her. She sighed and walked over to her bathroom, deciding on a shower.

She heavily conditioned her hair today. On any other day she'd let it frizz up, but today was special. It was her first Valentine's day where she loved someone, and she wanted him to know it. She stepped out of the shower, and walked over to her closet with her hair dripping. She pulled out a red bordering on pink halter type dress with silver beading on the straps. She picked out her best strappy black sandals and set all of the clothes on her bed. She normally wouldn't get all dressed up but, once again, this was a special day.

She walked into the bathroom again and picked up her hair brush. With one hand she brushed her hair and with the other she magically did her make-up - all natural colors, but accentuating her eyes.****Once she was finished brushing her hair, she dried it with her wand and straightened it. It reached the middle of her back.

She slipped into her dress and slid on her sandals. She looked into a full length mirror, and praised her work. She was ready.

She walked out into the hallway and walked to Draco's room. She knocked and then just walked in.

"Morning." He said. He came over to her and leaned down, kissing her on the cheek. The spot where he kissed burned hot for Hermione****

"Morning." She said, catching his lips in a short and innocent kiss.****She knew it drove him crazy when she did that, and figured it suited him right for calling her a Mudblood on her special day. "What do you have to give me?"

He didn't say a word, but walked over to his wardrobe. He pulled out a blue silken box, and gave it to her. Opening it, she looked at a silver heart on a silver chain. It had tiny diamonds all along one side. He smiled slightly at her, and then took it out of the box. He opened the clasp and slipped it around her neck. The heart fell right at her collar bone.

"Happy Valentine's day, Hermione." He whispered in her ear. "You look beautiful." Shuddering, she replied,

"Happy Valentine's day to you, too, Draco." He caught her lips in a kiss deserving of a Hollywood movie. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her too him, as though her never wanted to let go. She held him back.

It was another one of their braces that would last for eternity if it were possible. As much as they could hate each other, they never wanted to let the other go first.****Eventually, Hermione spoke.

"Draco...I'm supposed to go see my father today. Will you come with me?" He nodded. Hermione couldn't fathom why he was being so quiet today, but was glad he would go with her. She took his hand and led him from the room.****They walked in silence, Hermione thinking and Draco brooding over something unknown. Hermione looked up at him. She stopped walking and Draco looked at her curiously.

"What's wrong?" She whispered. Chocolate eyes searched silver as she got her reply.

"I love you far too much. A Death Eater should have as few emotional attachments as possible, but if you were killed or...worse, I don't know what I would do." He said quietly. "If you were ever hurt, I think I would feel it myself."

Hermione looked at him, her eyes searching his for any signs of sarcasm. She saw none. She saw sincerity and love, only that.

"I love you too, Draco. I can't lose you. I won't." She stepped forward.****"I need you."

They kissed as though the world was going to end before parting. They looked at each other and continued walking. Their fingers were laced and their hearts were racing. They stopped in front of Voldemort's office.****They looked into each other's eyes once more before stepping inside.

"Happy Valentine's Day...father."

"Hermione. Have a seat. Draco, you may leave." Draco bowed and gave Hermione a quick and innocent kiss before sweeping from the room.

"What did you need?" Hermione asked.

"Did you enjoy the roses?" Voldemort seemed to be avoiding the question.

"They were lovely." Hermione said, impatiently waving her hand. "But you said we needed to discuss something."****Her heart was racing. Had he found out about the new Order? And her part in it?

"Well, yes." He began. "The thing is, you still haven't proven you're loyalty to our side."

"There are no sides, sir. The Order is gone." Hermione said, praying she sounded convincing. Father or not, he could still kill her in a heartbeat. And what would that do to Draco?

"I'm quite aware of this. But there are certain things expected of you, what with you being my new daughter and everything. You must prove you are loyal to us."

"How?"

"There is one remaining member of the Weasly family. He managed to slip past as his family was killed. I don't know how, it probably had to do with something that fool Dumbledore did."

"Dumbledore was not a fool." Her voice trembled. She balled her hands into fists and her knuckles were turning white.

"Yes, yes, all the same." He said, waving his hand in a manner much similar to what Hermione did a moment before. He seemed on edge. Hermione's heart was racing again. Was he going to ask her to do what she thought he was going to ask her to do?

"You need to find Arthur Weasly and when you do," Voldemort looked Hermione straight in the eyes, "You must kill him."

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Ok, short chappie. But I hope you liked it! I;m trying to keep my story readable. Sorry for the lateness!


	16. Till Death

1Sorry that it's been awhile again...has anyone reviewed? If so, I haven't been emailed them. Sorry about the lack of responses! Chapters might be more and more interspersed what with school starting soon and all. Anyway, on with the story!

_**Chapter 16: Till Death**_

"You want...me...to do what?" Hermione asked, hardly breathing.

"You must kill Arthur Weasley." Lord Voldemort repeated, seeming somewhat threadbare.

"That's...what I thought you said." The room seemed to be spinning. A black haze was coming in from the corner's of the room.

"Hermione? Hermione. Hermione? Hermione!" His voice seemed to be coming from farther and farther away. Hermione felt her eyes roll into the back of her head.

And then she felt nothing.

**-x-**

There was a swish of a cold rag on her face, a hand on her forehead. Somebody was pressing their hands to her cheeks. Somebody else was calling her name. She opened her eyes slightly. There was a haze of white blond hair lit from behind like a halo. She stared into ice blue eyes, normally emotionless. They were now filled with worry. Once again there was a cold rag on her face. Then she sat bolt upright. Looking around, Hermione saw Draco and Voldemort.

"Hermione!" They both exclaimed at once. Draco grabbed her icy hands with his own warm ones.

"I won't...I can't." She said faintly. Then she fell back into bed.

"What is she a _talking_ about?" Draco asked.

**-x-**

Hermione awoke for good the next day, only to find Voldemort waiting for her.

"Are you ready?"

"I can't do it!"

"You must. And I've even taken some pity on you. You may take young Malfoy with you to...help. I've already explained the situation to him." Hermione stopped arguing. It took too much out of her...she simply nodded. Bowing her head, tears fell to the end of her nose. She would have to kill someone who was like her own father. She couldn't do it.

She stood up and walked to Draco's room. She took her wand with her, figuring it was all she would need. She knocked on his door and then walked in.

Immediately, she was embraced. She cried for forever into his shoulder. She wailed as though the world was going to end, sobbing for eternity. Was this the life she would have to live forever? Having nobody to support her but Draco?

Slowly, she looked into his eyes. They both nodded in an unspoken agreement, and apparated without ever letting go. Hermione didn't know where they were going, so had to do Side- Along- Apparition. They were instantly greeted by a circle of wands.

"Explain yourself." A deep voice with an unseen speaker snarled.

"Per request of the Dark Lord Voldemort," Draco began, recovering where Hermione could not due to her emotional state, "You are to be inspected."

Hermione looked at Draco. Inspections by the Dark Lord were normal? But the wands lowered. Just how much power could fear induce?

"We need to know," Hermione said in a wavering voice, "How you consider the service...of...your servant."

"Lupin? He works well for a half-breed." Hermione's fists curled.

"I need to see him." She sneered.

"Servants are to work without being seen."

"Show us your damned servant!" Draco yelled.

"You would do well to watch your tone."

"You would do well to show us who you are, coward!" Draco shouted.

The voice seemed colder and angry. "Nobody calls me a coward." A tall black man stepped into the light. The rest of his party stepped forward as well. Suddenly, the man spoke a spell Hermione hadn't heard in awhile.

"Serpensortia!" Hermione jumped in front of Draco and felt gashes rip at her body. This was the spell Harry took from Snape! Snape must have taught it to his fellow Death Eaters. Draco went to rush to her side immediately, but was stopped. The crowd wouldn't let him help her.

"Let me go!" He shot spells blindly, and most of them actually hit. He had to get to Hermione!

But he was almost too late.

"Hermione!" A tear fell from his pale nose onto her cheek. "Don't go...stay with me." He performed healing spells on her, but the blood loss could not be helped. The breath was leaving her body as he told her he loved her. Suddenly, Hermione took in a deep, rattling breath. Draco feared it would be her last.

But then she took another. And another.

"I...I saw Harry." She whispered. "He made me come back." He hugged her fiercely.

"But now your back with me." He engulfed her in a deep kiss. They were lost in each other for a few minutes. Hermione then broke away.

"Draco, we have to find Lupin."

"Yes...I know." They continued their search. Voldemort had told them about this place, but he couldn't explain the aura in it. They wouldn't have been able to apparate if it hadn't been for his description. Hermione wasn't grateful. The walls were made of the blackest stone, and they looked as though they hadn't been cleaned since the house - or was it a castle? - was built. Hermione was very confused.

"Draco, where the hell are we?"

"In the MacNair manor." This explained the creepy chill. Lupin was the servant of MacNair? How the hell did he escape to talk to Hermione and come back undetected?

They were walking along a creepy corridor, almost like the dungeons at Hogwarts. Suddenly, they were in front of a bunch of jail cells. Inside one a figure was huddled in the corner. It looked up.

"Hermione! Have you come to-" But then Lupin saw Draco and broke off.

"Evening, Werewolf. I trust you've been having communications with Arthur Weasley?" Draco said coolly.

"Of course I have." Lupin said with just as much calm in his voice. "Why are you asking?"

Hermione watched this exchange fearfully. Would Draco hurt Lupin to get the information he needed?

"We need to know of his whereabouts."

"And why on Earth would I tell-"

"Immediately would be preferred." Draco interrupted mildly. Lupin narrowed his eyes.

"I would never tell that to a couple of _Death Eaters."_ Lupin said venomously. Hermione was taken aback. Didn't he trust her?

Or was it even him who had talked to her in the library?

"We...we need to know, Lupin." It was the first time Hermione had spoken. Lupin looked at her as though she were the lowliest thing on earth. What was going on. "Draco, go away for a moment please. I have something I need to ask Lupin about...privately." Draco looked at her questioningly, but then walked on.

"Lupin, why are you acting this way?"

"You're a Death Eater, Hermione!"

"But you already knew that...didn't you?"

"How would I know that? I haven't seen more than a square foot of daylight in the longest time. The only way I can talk to others is...well, never mind that. How could you turn on us like this?"

"But you've talked to me before...at the Malfoy Manor, no less!"

"Don't be absurd. And I will NEVER tell you where Arthur is!"

"Lupin," Hermione was pleading, "Of course you've talked to me! You formed a new Order! You invited me into it. What are you playing at?"

"The Order is gone, Hermione." Lupin said calmly. "And apparently the Hermione I knew is gone with it." Hermione lost her temper.

"YOU try living with only Death Eaters, having daily contact with them, having Voldemort live in or around the same vicinity as you, having him want to adopt you, having to silently bear the knowledge that the life you loved is gone, try all of this without becoming a Death Eater! I either became one or I was killed, Lupin. That was the way it was. And I only stayed alive because I WAS pregnant with Harry's child. But that, too, is gone." She narrowed her eyes at him. "And you dare reprimand me? Claiming you haven't changed as well? Look at you! You were huddled in a corner when we got her."

Lupin looked at Hermione. "Perhaps deep inside you are the same Hermione I knew. But how could you switch sides?"

"For the sake of my too premature child, Lupin, which is now dead. And now you will tell me where Arthur Weasley is residing. I'm waiting, Lupin."

"I will never tell you."

"I'll find out one way or another, Lupin. You know me. I always find out."

"Then you'll have to find out a different way, Hermione, because I will never tell."

"So be it." Hermione looked at Lupin one last time with tears in her eyes. The new Order had been the only good thing in her life other than Draco. And now it, too, was gone. "Come on, Draco!" She yelled. "We're leaving."

She walked away from Lupin without ever looking back.

"Did he tell you where Weasley is?" Draco asked as they walked on.

"No, but I know how else to find out." Hermione said. "I have a plan. If I know Lupin and Mr. Weasley, and I'm pretty sure I do, then Mr. Weasley has a Secret Keeper. We find the Keeper, we find Mr. Weasley. But who is the Keeper?" Hermione didn't tell Draco the secret part of her plan. She would take as long as she could to find the Keeper. Once she did that, she would take as long as she could to find out where Mr. Weasley was. And then she hoped he would move. She never wanted to find Mr. Weasley because when she did, she would have to kill him.

It was more than she could bear.

-

-

-

-

-

-

So, it might not be my best chapter yet. I'm so sorry that I suck at updating they way I used to. I hope you liked this chapter! Please R&R!


	17. Sorry!

1Hello trusty readers who are still reading after my few week long hiatus! I know that I'm not technically supposed to do this, but I feel you should know that my internet is going to be really shaky for awhile. I won't really be able to update frequently between my schedule and my internet being wacky, so sorry! And this isn't actually a chapter, so I might get in trouble, but I wanted you to know that the lack of updates isn't due to laziness. I hope you still want to read my story after reading this!


	18. Chapter 17: Running

1**Thanks for waiting with me so long!**

_**Chapter 17: Running**_

Hermione was running so hard it felt as though her legs would give out on her. Red, green, and many color lights were shooting over her shoulder, missing her by inches each time. Ahead of her was Harry.

'_How could he possibly be here?'_

"Harry? Harry! HARRY?" She chased after him all the more, narrowly avoiding curses over her shoulders, aiming curses right back. Suddenly, she shuddered, and her vision of Harry blurred. She tried to hold onto him harder, and reached out. Suddenly, she heard her name being called faintly, as if from a distance.

"Hermione?" The voice was music to her ears, and she strained to hear more of it.

"Hermione?" Slowly, she let the vision of Harry slip away, and the rest of the night was slipping away with it.

"Hermione?" There were no more curses. Hermione was floating in a bright light, suspended in air.

Then, she opened her eyes. An angelic vision of white blond hair engulfed her, and she found herself lost in silver eyes. Then she looked around and remembered where she was. They had camped out for the night in front of what used to be Hogwarts. They figured (well, Draco figured and Hermione let him lead cause she thought it would be of track) that if there were any Order members left, they would be here. Hermione doubted this, but anything that lead them off track was good.

They walked in the doors of what they used to be able to call a second home. But Hermione couldn't walk in without memories flooding. That was long before Voldemort captured Hogwarts and ruined it. That was long before the deaths of her loved ones. That was long before Hermione's life was ruined.

"Are you coming?" Draco asked, seeming impatient.

"Yea.." Hermione said, breathless. Walking in here would be so hard. But walking out would be even harder. Hermione swallowed and took a deep breath before walking in. When she walked in, she saw the ruin that was once the Great Hall. The once beautiful place was covered in moss now that nobody was there to care for it. Everything had fallen apart. The way the Hall looked resembled the way that Hermione felt. Arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"I know this is hard for you. It's hard for me too, believe it or not. Do you think I felt no attachment to this place? Seeing it this way is like seeing an old friend stuck on the side of the road covered in rubbish. But I can't do anything to alter this place, and neither can you. We came here for only one thing." Draco stated as Hermione sighed.

"I know, Draco. DO you think I'm stupid? I have to come here to kill the man who used to be like a father to me. Fine! Can we please just try to look for him?" Hermione was in no mood for Draco to tell her to be tougher.

'_Draco just has no idea how hard it is for me. He's had it so easy his whole life, with daddy who can always buy him anything he wants. Anything he wanted he got, and nothing was ever really that hard for him. Sometimes I wonder what I see in him. He ruined my life for years, made me hate myself. And then my family was lost, my friends killed, and I was shipped off as a slave where I was made into a Death Eater and Voldemort's daughter. Stepping into a place that used to be my second home is supposed to feel awful, and I'm supposed to hate it. But I don't and can't because I'm not that way, and nobody can know it because then I would be killed. Or tortured. My whole life is hell, it's all a lie. And the only person who knows is me...oh crap. And now Draco knows, too, because you're a Leglimens, aren't you?" _ Hermione suddenly felt awful.

"You heard all my thoughts, didn't you?" Hermione asked, feeling ashamed as a flush rose to her cheeks.

"Yes." Draco's voice was a whisper. His face was paler than normal. "You think I have it so damned easy? You think you're the only one who has it hard? My father, for every penny he gave me, expected something in return. Respect, obedience, and my inevitable enrollment as a Death Eater. Everything he wanted from me he got. And I'm sorry if I fell in love with you! The only thing I ever wanted was a girl like you, someone in my life who wouldn't tell me what I wanted to hear most of the time. And you think it's easy for me to come here against my will to kill someone who obviously meant so much to you? I hate seeing you hurt, Hermione! But if we don't do this, we'll both be killed, can't you see that? You'll be killed because you won't be obedient, and I'll be killed for not making you do it. I'm doing this to help you, and you don't even care. Well, fine, Hermione. Let's just go back and get killed!"

Suddenly, they heard a noise. They both gasped and looked to the side. There was a gigantic dog slowly advancing, it's teeth bared. Draco was the first to run, and he instinctively grabbed Hermione's hand. As soon as they tore out of the Great Hall, the dog came after them, growling fiercely. Hermione pulled her wand out of the sleeve and aimed it at the Whomping Willow. She grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him towards the now frozen tree.

"There's a tunnel! Get in before the tree unfreezes!" Draco didn't hesitate to ask. Just as Hermione came in after him, the tree unfroze. A great yelping was heard through the air as the great dog was hit.

Running down the cramped tunnel, Hermione felt her legs start to seize up. She wasn't sure if she could run much longer. Her breath was short, it was dark in there, she couldn't last to the end, she just knew it.

That was when her world went black. One Ennervate charm later, however, she was up and running again against her will. As soon as she reached the end, she collapsed and gasped for breath. She was greeted, however, by a familiar voice.

"Hello, Hermione."

Arthur Weasley, in the flesh, was sitting in a clawed up easy chair.

**Ok, Kahla, so I know it was still short, but I'm tired...look for more tomorrow! Lol.**


	19. Inevitable Escape

1Ok, let me just start out by saying I am so, so, soooooo Sorry! I hate it when people do this to my stories, and yet here I am doing it. If you don't hate me too much, please keep reading my story!

_**Chapter 18: Inevitable Escape**_

"Mr. Wea...I mean, hello Arthur." Hermione tried to sound col, calm, and collected, but her heart was racing. She couldn't hear for the rushing in her ears, and knew her face was probably red. Arthur Weasley, sitting before her. All that was left of the life she used to love.

How could she possibly destroy him, and with him, all that is left of her sanity? Her heart was breaking at the thought.

"Hermione...I would say its good to see you but, of course, I know why you are here. And you won't...you won't get me without a fight." He and Hermione exchanged a heartbroken glance. Hermione's eyes filled with tears, and she looked away.

'_Kill a man who is like my father?' _"I can't do this!" Hermione stopped, shocked at her outburst. Had she said that out loud?

"Hermione, can't do what? You mut do this, or we die." Draco looked into her eyes. "Please Hermione...don't fall apart on me."

"Draco, I can't live this lie! I love you more than anything in the world, but Mr. Weas...Arthur...he was like my father, Draco. And much as I would like to kill my current father, I can't and won't kill Arthur." She looked to Mr. Weasley, who looked shocked and slightly pale. Then she looked back to Draco. "Draco, we can leave. Run away. We can stage our own deaths and escape the lives we hate so much. We can find a way to fake a death in combat...It's not as though it hasn't been done before. We can do something...anything...to escape this miserable existence called our lives. And we can do it together. Draco, you and I...we can live the life we want, and not the life that is wanted for us."

Hermione took in a deep breath after this speech. She look slightly crazed, and Draco paled. But Arthur stood up, and walked slowly over to Hermione. Sometime during this war between sides he had developed a limp, but it didn't stop him. He stopped once he reached Hermione's side, and put a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

"Now there's the 'Mione we all know and love." Hermione felt a tear fall into her hair, and looked up to Mr. Weasley. Then she hugged him back. But Draco looked at them both as though they were insane.

"Excuse me, Hermione, but do you know exactly WHAT it is that you're proposing? Betrayal of the Dark Lord? Living a secret life? You're such a...a...a...Gryffindor! Do you really think that that is possible? Escaping the Dark Lord by faking a death? Dark Magic can find anything, Hermione, especially traitors. You weren't brought up around it...you haven't seen it's true terrors. I've seen people turned inside out and left to slowly rot. I've seen them exploded into tiny litle bits and then brought back together only to be exploded again. And you think that you can so easily escape the Dark Lord?"

Hermione was looking at Draco as though he were dirt beneath her shoe.

"Draco..." Her voice was deadly quiet. "You are merely thinking like a Slytherin. I know we can do this...it's been done before. We could have a Secret Keeper. One we trust. One_ I_ would trust with m own life. And he's standing in this room. So maybe a false death wouldn't work...but would you help us, Mr. Weasley?"

Hermione looked at him entreatingly, and he looked back at her as a familiar warmth came back into his eyes.

"Hermione, I would be honored to put my life on the line for you and...someone you hold dear."

"So it's settled. Draco...we're going into hiding."

Draco looked shocked. "Don't I get a say in this?"

Hermione grabbed is chin and pulled him down to give him a quick peck on the lips. "Honey...I made the choice for us." And then she pulled on his arm to pull him out.

**-x-**

"You know, Hermione, I'm not quite sure that I enjoyed the way you just made a major life decision for me."

"I'm sorry, Draco. Would you like to live a life you hate for the rest of your life, where you fear death every day? Because if you do, I won't be there with you."

"You don't understand me at all!" Draco looked pissed. "Of course I want to stay here and have a happy life with you. But I'm going to fear death here, too. Hermione, I think you should think more on this."

"What's to think about? I don't want to be near Voldemort anymore. At all. I want to stay, with you, and have a life with you. One where I don't hate every minute of it." Just as happened every time they had a "discussion", they were slowly moving closer together.

"Hermione, you don't know WHAT you're doing! He could destroy you. And...I can't lose you." Hermione embraced him.

"You won't."

Draco wrapped Hermione in his arms and pulled her into a deep kiss. It lasted well over a minute, if not two, before either of them pulled away. Looking into each others eyes, they knew they wanted the same thing. Hand in hand, they left the school grounds where they had previously been standing, and walked into the abandoned school.

Hermione led the way, and soon they were in fron of what used to be the Gryffindor common room. The door was swinging open, the portrait of the Fat Lady long gone. They walked up a ser of stairs and were soon in a bed room.

Use you're imagination to know what they wanted to do then.

**Short, short chapter. Not too sure if I like it, but I hope you do!**


	20. Secret Wedding

1So, basically, you can all thank my cousin, for updating...lol. She gets on my case and is basically the only reason I'm updating, cause I just lose track of things. Lol, love ya, Kahla!

_**Chapter 19: A Secret Wedding**_

Hermione woke up feeling very satisfied, but couldn't quite remember why. The sun was shining on her face, and she looked around her.

'_Am I...where I think I am? Oh...my...God...I'm in a Gryffindor tower! Oh...wait.'_

Suddenly, all her memories came back to her in a rush. She was sent to kill Arthur Weasley. But when she found him, she couldn't. She...she and Draco decided to start a secret life. Together, and without Voldemort...her father. And then they found Gryffindor..and...

And here Hermione blushed. Suddenly, the sheets next to her started stirring, and from out of them came Draco Malfoy.

'_How ironic...a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, making love in a Gryffindor tower. I guess he'd be seen as a-'_

"Traitor." Draco had cut her off here. But he pulled her closer. "And the funny thing is," he whispered into her ear, "I don't give a damn."

"Morning to you, too, sunshine." Hermione giggled.

Draco's face broke into a smile, and he suddenly looked angelic.

"Good morning. So I guess this is where our new lives start...in a bed." He changed his smile to be devilish. "I can definitely live with that."

He pulled the covers off of them abruptly, and then started to tickle Hermione. She shrieked, and started chucking pillows at him, but he was not to be deterred. He just kept on tickling her and tickling her, and she kept backing up and away until, all of a sudden, she couldn't back away anymore. Her back was to a wall.

"Now I have you where I want you." Draco stated quietly. He stopped tickling her, and took the pillows from her hands. He dropped them to the floor, then grabbed her wrists. He put them over her head, holding them there with one hand.

With the other, he pulled her waist in to him. They stared into each others eyes, and a moment seemed to become a lifetime as chocolate defied the laws of physics and melted silver. Then he gently set his lips onto hers.

But Hermione didn't want to have anything to do with gentle. With one swift motion, she twisted her wrists so that they were free, and threw her arms around Draco's neck. She entangled his silky locks around her fingers, as he fell backwards from the weight of her falling onto him. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"You'll never have any idea how much I love you. And I know that we fight. Often. But that doesn't now and will never change the fact of how I feel for you." Her confession became quieter and quieter as she continued speaking.

"Ditto. Marry me?"

"Of course."

As he pulled her to him, a fierce battle of tongues ensued. But it was nowhere near as fierce as the cry of anger halfway across England.

**-x-**

Voldemort was in a rage, screaming and pointing his wand at random objects to destroy. It didn't matter if it was a book...a statue...a fireplace...or even a house elf. They all got ruined. Or you see, gentle as he could be with Hermione, Voldemort was still himself. And he had a nasty mean streak in him when he became upset.

He had had Lucius follow around his son and Voldemort's daughter to make sure that nothing went amiss. And he had just found out how terribly wrong he had been, trusting Hermione to leave with her boyfriend, and still expect her to return.

"Lying! Schemes! Leaving the dark side to a life of hiding? ABSURD! How does she ever think she will get away with this? When you find her next, Lucius...bring her to me."

Voldemort's eyes were glowing red, as they usually did when he became as angry as he was.

"My Lord, you do not wish me to harm her? Kill her?"

"No." Voldemort's eyes became two smoldering slits. "Bring her to me...I shall deal with her myself. She thinks she's so clever, escaping me this way. Does the foolish child not realize that Potter's parents did the exact same thing? They won't fool me with some silly little charm. I will find a way to get her Secret Keeper - it is Arthur Weasley, correct? - to tell me her location. And when I find her, I will not kill her. No." His eyes closed even farther. "I will kill Draco."

Lucius gasped. "My son? My Lord, you cannot punish my family simply because the daughter YOU chose to keep is an insufferable--"

"An insufferable WHAT, Lucius? That the daughter I chose to raise above all others, the girl I chose to take into my family, the girl I CHOSE to take under my wing, Hermione, is an insufferable...brat? Or were you thinking worse? Of course you were, I'm a Leglimens. Lucius, killing your son would punish her in a way we never could...she loves the boy, Lucius. LOVE. And taking away her loved one would punish her internally for all eternity."

"But...My Lord...my son..."

"Will die for the cause. Hermione knows everything that goes on here. And who do you follow, anyway, Lucius? Me, or your...heart?" He said this last word as though it were poison. Lucius bowed his head.

"You, My Lord...of course."

And without further word to the man to whom he had just promised his son's life, he turned from the room and left. He couldn't let Voldemort see his tears.

**-x-**

Draco and Hermione were standing before an unknown minister, in a private area of the Forbidden Forest. For, here, they could hide from anybody trying to track them down magically. (A/N I'm not sure if it can do that...but pretend it can.)

They were wearing the clothes they had arrived at Hogwarts' grounds in, nothing special. But it would always be special to them, for this was their wedding day.

Hermione held a bouquet of wild flowers she had picked from the forest, not quite knowing whether or not they were dangerous. Not quite caring, either, for today she married the man of her dreams, the light of her life.

She couldn't be happier.

And as for Draco, well, he felt quite the same. He looked at his beautiful young bride the whole time the minister was talking. The smile couldn't leave his face, and he couldn't be more thrilled.

"And now, Draco Lucius Malfoy, you may kiss the bride."

A grin spread across his face.

"With pleasure." And without further ado, he dipped Hermione backwards, taking her into a breath-taking kiss.

Arthur Weasley, who was witness to the event, and gave the bride away, was crying. Happy little tears streamed down his face, and he was smiling as only a real father figure could.

They had no clue of Voldemort's plan for them.


	21. Humble Abodes

1_Hi! So I've decided to update once a week or so...seems a reasonable schedule to me!_

_**Chapter 20: Humble Abodes**_

The spell had been cast by no other than Mr. Weasley, who was also the Secret Keeper. Draco and Hermione Malfoy couldn't possibly be any happier with the outcome of their choice. At least, so far.

**-x-**

Lucius Malfoy was pacing back and forth in his chambers.

'_Kill my son? Absurd. He is the only heir to my throne, and to kill him? I'll simply tell Voldemort that I can't do it.'_

Lucius was halfway to the door when another thought popped into his head.

'_But he'll kill me, too. And isn't better I survive than Draco? No, that's absurd._ _Draco is younger than I, and more powerful and capable to boot. I will die so he can live. There is no other way.'_

But once again, Lucius was paused on his way to the Lord to tell him his choice. But he was not stopped by a thought: he was stopped by a sudden flash behind his eyelids as he blinked.

He suddenly saw his only son, clear as day. He was standing in the middle of a clearing, holding the hand of a woman in jeans. Hermione? She held wild flowers in her other hand, and before them stood a man. Suddenly, as Lucius watched, Draco's lips moved. Hermione's lips moved. Saying "I do."?

As Lucius watched, Draco leaned forward and planted a chaste little kiss upon the lips of Hermione. Hermione smiled into the kiss and moved forward slightly as well. Draco dipped Hermione backwards. They both broke off from the kiss at the same time, and smiled. They turned to smile at the minister. And then they took the hands of the others.

Lucius's sight cleared again, and he saw his chambers once more.

'_Young. Powerful. Capable. Married. Loved. Wanted. Smart. Clever.'_

There was no way Lucius would let a young man with such traits be laid to waste by a maniac. And it didn't hurt that the young man was his son. All his life he had done wrong. Now, he would do right.

He would step between Voldemort and his plan, even if he only put a pause in it. If only to save his son. If only to save himself.

**-x-**

Draco and Hermione Malfoy walked hand in hand across the threshold to their first house, but it was not quite the mansion Draco would have preferred for his first married home. It was tall, yes, but it was tilted. It looked reminiscent of the Leaning Tower of Pisa. However, there was plenty of room out back for him to fly around. Unfortunately, the only brooms to be found were old ones in a dilapidated old shed.

Hermione, however, couldn't be happier with her surroundings. She was fond of the tilted frame of the house and all the spiders in the shed. This place had been a second home to her.

She loved the Weasley's house more than any house in the world right now. And this was to be where she and Draco spent their honeymoon, their first child (were it to be conceived and born before Voldemort's fall), and quite possibly where they would spend all of their married lives.

This was their hiding place, their haven, from here on out.

**-x-**

It felt like Mr. Weasley had been running forever. Ever since he saw that joyful union in the woods, it was all he wanted to protect.

When he first came back into contact with Hermione, he saw the shattered look in her eyes that could have been and probably was reflecting the feeling in her heart. And Hermione was like a second daughter to Arthur...so pretending to be cold and unmoving was hard.

But then she started behaving as he thought she would have long ago by going against anything that would have been considered smart: defying the Dark Lord even though it meant certain death, helping a friend in need even though she was supposed to kill him. She started acting as the Gryffindor he knew she still was.

And then she and Draco had decided to marry. The very next thing he knew, they were following through on their promise to each other. And the look in Hermione's eyes that had been so shattered became whole again. But it became more than whole. Her eyes regained their shining youth he had come to recognize as a purely Hermione shine.

And could any person...man who helped Hermione regain this luster be bad? If she loved him, wasn't her worth it?

So Arthur was risking his life now for not only Hermione, but also for the man she chose to love and spend her life with.

Finally, up ahead, Arthur found the building he had been searching for so fruitlessly all this time.

**-x-**

Lucius Malfoy stood anxiously before the doors of his Lord.

'_How am I to carry through with this.'_

He remembered the scene he saw in the forest through his flash vision. Hermione and Draco, kissing. Breaking off. Smiling. A happy smile. A satisfied couple. Beauty. Promise.

_Hope._

He took a deep breath, and regained his composure.

He pushed open the door.

And there sat his Lord, calm and collected. As though nothing was going wrong in his plan.

_Ok, sorry, this one is sooo short! Thanks for reading, and I swear, you probably think I'm evil for the, what, 2 cliffhangers? Lol._


	22. Coincidental Running Ins

1**_Chapter 21, son_**:**_ Coincidental Running Ins_**

**_Warning: This chapter contains many spoilers of the 6th book. If you haven't read it yet, this chapter will make no sense to you, and probably neither will the rest of the story._**

Last Chapter:

_Lucius Malfoy stood anxiously before the doors of his Lord._

'_**How am I to carry through with this.'**_

_He remembered the scene he saw in the forest through his flash vision. Hermione and Draco, kissing. Breaking off. Smiling. A happy smile. A satisfied couple. Beauty. Promise._

_Hope._

_He took a deep breath, and regained his composure._

_He pushed open the door._

_And there sat his Lord, calm and collected. As though nothing was going wrong in his plan._

**-x-**

Voldemort sat at his desk, shifting through the many papers residing there.

"Yes, Lucius?" There was a sickening lilt to his voice. Lucius knew his Lord better than anyone else alive. The Dark Lord could be the most pleasant man alive until you pissed him off. But once he found a reason you angered him, he would not stop until he reached a fight between the two of you that ended in death. A nice enough man, but terrifying all the same.

The one person...or thing alive that you hated to hate. So pleasant. So deadly. So powerful.

"My lord...I-I was wondering...if killing Draco wa-was the only way to...end this."

For the first time in his life, Lucius sounded nervous.

"Oh...Oh my yes!" A crazed look came over Voldemort's eyes. "He disobeyed direct orders, Lucius. He married my daughter without asking my permission. He refused to kill our number one enemy of the moment. (**A/N SPOILER OF 6TH BOOK! SKIP TO NEXT BOLD IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT YET!)** And this isn't the first time he's done this, Lucius, or have you forgotten how he refused to kill Dumbledore? Poor Severus had to do it for him...it did quite a number to the man, if you remember...he hasn't been able to eat properly since.'

'(**OFFICIALLY SAFE**) He is unfaithful, Lucius, and we can't have that, now, can we? He is dangerous to our cause by refusing to follow DIRECT ORDERS!"

Spit began to fly from Voldemort's mouth as he took off into one of his famous rages. The kind of rages where a person could get killed if they weren't careful. He was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"HE WILL BE THE DEATH OF US ALL, LUCIUS, POWERFUL OR NOT! NOTHING YOU CAN SAY WILL CHANGE THE FACT THAT YOUR SON IS A TREACHEROUS PIECE OF FILTH NOT WORTH LIVING ON OUR PLANET. HE IS NO BETTER THAN THAT OF A HOUSE ELF, AND IF YOU AREN'T WITH ME ON THIS, YOU'RE AGAINST ME! I DON'T WANT TO KILL YOU, BUT I WILL."

**-x-**

Arthur charge in full force to the worst possible place on earth for him to be at this moment. He put his shoulders full force against the door, and barged right on in.

Into Malfoy Manor. Into the Death Eater's Headquarters.

(**CONTAINS SPOILER)**He was their number one enemy, and here he was. Right in their hallway. Wearing the ring that was Voldemort's last remaining Horcrux.

He quickly cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself so that he would blend into his surroundings. He prayed it would be enough, but he had to do this for himself and, more importantly, for Hermione. He had to protect her and Draco's hope-filled union.

He had to protect her. He knew that by killing Voldemort, he would cause the Death Eater's to lose their leader. This would cause chaos amongst them, and they would need to elect a new leader, one not nearly as powerful as Voldemort had been. And he would be easy to defeat, causing the cycle to repeat over and over, until The Malfoy's and Arthur could find enough people to fight the whole Death Eater army. With Hermione on his side, and Draco to boot, he knew that it was quite possible that they could rebuild the good in the world that had been lost. The sun could shine again, and the world would smile upon them whether the muggles knew why they were smiling or not.

(**THIS PARAGRAPH CONTAINS A 6TH BOOK SPOILER)**Either that, or Voldemort would kill him. And with Arthur would also die the secret of where Draco and Hermione actually were. When Hermione heard of Arthur's death (which she would...Arthur left her and Draco a note on the kitchen table explaining what was going on...it would glow green if he lived and red if he died), he knew she would take over what he wanted to start. She would hate Voldemort all the more, wanting to kill him and with all of her power, probably succeeding. Add into the equation Draco, who would protect Hermione no matter what, and Voldemort would go down. Hermione knew about the last Horcrux. Upon his death, if that were to happen, the ring would have been destroyed already, for that was Arthur's first plan of action.

The ring had to be destroyed in the presence of Voldemort, or else it would exist forever. And so Arthur would destroy it right before Voldemort's very eyes.

**(CONTAINS SPOILER) **With the Horcrux gone, Voldemort was only human and could easily be destroyed.

He tried to get a bearing on his surroundings, but the manor was simply too big. That was when he heard the yelling. It was coming from a door far down the hall on his right, and so he ran fleet footed to it, and threw open the door. There stood Voldemort in a full rage against Lucius Malfoy.

**-x-**

The two that had already been in the room stared open mouthed at their new, gasping visitor. Voldemort was the first to realize who it was, and he whipped out his wand.

But he was stopped when he saw the ring on Arthur's finger. His eyes opened wide, and so did his mouth for the second time in 5 seconds. Arthur grinned smugly.

"Hello." Arthur said coyly.

He threw the ring in the air, and blew it up before their very eyes.

"Were you looking for me?" He was still grinning.

"I-I...Lucius, get him!" And to Arthur's immense surprise, Lucius refused.

"I won't...I can't let you kill my son!" He walked over to stand next to Arthur, who actually greeted him quite warmly, considering what had just taken place.

"You FOOLS!" Voldemort boomed. "Do you think that by merely standing together against me that you will survive? Kill me? That was the way your idiot friends died, Weasley, and it is how you, too, will die."

However, as Voldemort raised his wand, Arthur did, too. And they both said in unison,

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

And it was much to Voldemort's surprise when Arthur did not die, but their wands connected. Beads of light went back and forth across the one gold beam.

"Potter's wand." Voldemort hissed, realization in his eyes.

"I thought it more appropriate." Arthur replied venomously. "Lucius, if you are truly with me, kill him! Kill him now, or your son will die! You don't have to like me, but please...obey me this once! Your son's life is at stake, as well as ours and...your son's new wife." Arthur was shocked that this news did not surprise Lucius, but fueled him more. He pointed his wand toward Lord Voldemort.

"See you later, asshole. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The booming sound his voice made was enough to shake the world it seemed.

One minute the room was filled with golden light and the next, Lord Voldemort lie dead.


	23. Epilogue

1I hope you guys have all enjoyed my story! I know it was short, but I hope it was short and sweet! I plan on writing a comedy next (plenty of teenage angsty annoyances and pranks!) So look for that next! You guys have been so wonderful...I hope you stay with me through all the stories I write!

_**Prologue**_

Standing in the living room of the Burrow, Hermione could hardly believe the words reaching her ears, much less the sight before her eyes.

"Voldemort is dead?" Hermione could hardly dare to believe it. Get her hopes up again? But the look in Arthur's eye could have given light to the darkest of rooms. And not to mention...

As Draco walked in the room, his eyes widened in his disbelief.

"DAD?" He look frightened for his life and lowered his voice. "Dad, what are you doing here? Where's Voldemort? What's...going...on?"

It seemed that after all of these questions, he had only just seen his Dad beaming.****His dad NEVER smiled, not even when Draco made Quidditch Captain. What could possibly make his father the stone smile like the world had just begun?

"Draco...I have wonderful news."

Much like a shotgun pierces skin, Draco's yell for joy could have piecred and eardrum****

**-x-**

The next thing they knew, Draco and Hermione were standing in the entranceway of a gigantic church. The gateway was carved beautifully, with the most delicate work Hermione had ever seen. Lucius Malfoy walked excitedly ahead of them.

"...And we're going to invited EVERYONE! Everyone on Earth you could possibly want...and I know you're already married, but this is for me. I want to see my only son leave happily with the woman he loves."

Lucius stopped and smiled at them both.

"Hermione...you are one of the best things that has ever happened to Draco. And because of you he turned his back on the Dark Lord. Without having done that...who knows where we'd be. I know that I never would have stepped in to kill Voldemort if I hadn't feared for Draco's life. I owe you so much more than you can imagine...and I will be proud to call you my daughter."

"That's good...because I already am." Though her words seemed snarky, her voice and smile made it clear that she was joking. "No matter what you do with the wedding...Dad...it will be perfect."

She and Draco looked at each other and smiled.


End file.
